Marauder's week
by Silverghost
Summary: TERMINADA Então, isso é uma missão de resgate. Objetivo: foto comprometedora em poder da maligna Bellatrix Black. Agentes: os marotos, ou seja, nós. Alguma pergunta Continuação de Essência feminina.
1. Explicações desnecessárias

_"Alguém pode me dar um tiro? Ou um Avada Kedavra?" Lílian [capítulo 5 - Marauder's week]  
_  
**Marauder's week**  
  
Enquanto a pobre Lily tenta entender as coisas do ponto de vista masculino e Tiago entra numa crise existencial, os marotos, liderados por Sirius, planejam uma missão de resgate. O objetivo? Salvar de Bellatrix Black, a odiosa prima de Sirius, uma foto que pode comprometer a reputação de todo o grupo. E eles têm apenas uma semana para isso, pois com o fim do feriado, os alunos estarão de volta a Hogwarts e a sonserina planeja uma "mostra de arte" justamente para esse dia...  
  
Algumas explicações: desnecessário dizer que essa é a continuação de Essência feminina, não é? A fic começa exatamente no dia seguinte ao que Sirius e Tiago voltam ao normal e vai ser narrada sob dois pontos de vista diferentes: Sirius e Lílian, isso porque, ao mesmo tempo em que temos os planos mirabolantes dos marotos para recuperar a foto, temos o desenrolar do romance de Tiago e Lílian.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Só pra desencargo de consciência, já que todo mundo aqui sabe que eu não possuo os direitos autorais de Harry Potter e nem fui a brilhante mente que inventei os marotos. Os créditos são todos para a tia J.K. Essa fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos, ela serviu para dar vazão a imensa imaginação dessa louca que vos escreve que simplesmente não consegue dormir pensando nas situações aqui descritas. De modo que, se eu quero voltar a ter uma boa noite de sono, tenho que escrever. Então, sejam bonzinhos, tenham piedade dessa pobre alma insone e comentem. Eu não mordo, não arranho, nem mato ninguém. E isso é uma promessa.  
  
_"Minha inspiração sou eu." Sirius [capítulo 2 - Marauder's week]_  
  
P.S.: Repetindo (isso é uma gravação...), eu vou começar a postar a fic na segunda. Desculpas ao pessoal que veio aqui esperando ver o primeiro capítulo, mas eu realmente precisava dar essas explicações para que vocês não ficassem perdidos.   
  
P.P.S.: Flávio, eu definitivamente vou dar seu endereço para o pessoal que quiser te linchar. Eu só pedi que respondesse DUAS perguntinhas, só e somente duas. Estou cansada de telefonar e escrever, e descobri que a melhor maneira de conseguir te contatar é por aqui. Me mande as respostas das minhas perguntas, você já recebeu duas ameaças de morte!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	2. Segunda feira: após o baile

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Garotas não gostam de ser vistas como pedaços de carne no açougue. Definitivamente, receber um "daqueles" olhares famintos é terrivelmente embaraçante..._

__

* * *

**Segunda-feira ... Após os baile**

* * *

Eu sempre tive o saudável hábito de acordar cedo. Mesmo quando ia me deitar muito tarde, como acontecera na noite anterior. Naquela segunda-feira fria de inverno, abri meus olhos preguiçosamente, enquanto um tímido raio de sol brincava sobre meu rosto. Sentando na cama, eu observei o dormitório vazio.  
  
Por algum estranho motivo, eu senti falta de algo naquele quarto. Enrugando a testa, tentei descobrir o porquê daquele sentimento saudoso. De algum ponto da minha mente sonolenta, veio uma voz inconfundível.  
  
_-"Olá, Lily."  
_  
- Tiago... - eu sussurrei baixinho.  
  
Então era disso que eu estava sentindo falta? De acordar com Tiago naquele quarto? Ao que parece, a semana passada teve efeitos colaterais na minha cabeça. Eu não poderia estar sentindo falta de Tiago e Sirius dormindo ali, poderia? Não, isso seria insanidade da minha parte.  
  
Jogando as cobertas para o lado, eu me levantei, decidida a tomar um banho frio, a maneira mais segura de "tirar a cama das costas". Mas, com a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, eu voltei a pensar nos dois rapazes que, por causa de um desafio, tinham passado a semana como garotas, e ainda por cima me tendo como "bab".  
  
- Quem sabe depois disso eles não melhoram um pouquinho? - suspirei - É bom mesmo que eles tenham melhorado, já que agora vou ter que sair com o Potter.  
  
Potter. Tiago Potter. O Tiago que sempre me persegue, incansável. O Tiago que aceitou o desafio de passar uma semana na pele de uma garota para poder sair comigo. O Tiago arrogante, o Tiago teimoso...   
  
- Como eu posso saber se ele quer apenas brincar comigo ou... Peraí, porque eu tô pensando nisso? Eu só vou sair com ele uma vez, por causa da aposta. E depois disso ele vai me deixar em paz e tudo volta ao normal, nunca mais Potter para me atazanar!  
  
Por algum motivo, esse pensamento me doeu. Eu meneei a cabeça, como se isso pudesse fazer o pensamento pular fora dela e desliguei o chuveiro. Depois de vestida, peguei o primeiro livro que vi pela frente e desci pelo salão comunal. Se tinha alguma coisa que poderia tirar aqueles pensamentos idiotas da minha cabeça, era uma boa leitura...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pulgas! Eu não acredito que tem pugas na minha cama! Sirius Black não pode ter pulgas! Onde já se viu? Como eu, o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, posso ter pulgas?  
  
- Toma, Almofadinhas, passa isso. - Remo estendeu um frasco com alguma poção verde-musgo.  
  
- O que é isso? - eu perguntei temeroso. Na última semana eu tinha passado por situações suficientemente constrangedoras para toda uma vida por causa de uma poção e um desafio idiota.  
  
- Vai acabar com as pulgas. Ou você prefere se coçar até morrer.  
  
- O que tenho de fazer exatamente?  
  
- Use no banho. Anda logo, o Rabicho já desceu pro café.  
  
Eu assenti e me levantei da cama. As cortinas do leito ao lado do meu ainda estavam cerradas.  
  
- O que houve com o Pontas?  
  
- Aparentemente, ele não quer acordar. - Remo respondeu, dando de ombros - Murmurou alguma coisa como "mamãe" quando eu tentei chamá-lo. E como seria muito traumatizante ser chamado de mamãe por Tiago, eu preferi deixá-lo dormindo.  
  
- Bem, então eu vou ter que acordá-lo.  
  
- Porque? - Remo perguntou curioso.  
  
- Porque preciso da ajuda dele, oras! Precisamos de todos os marotos para solucionarmos o difícil problema da foto que está com Bellatrix. Se ela mostrar aquilo a alguém, será o fim da reputação dos marotos.  
  
- Será o fim da SUA reputação, Sirius. Não nos meta nessa história.  
  
- E o que você acha que vão dizer dos amigos que me acompanham quando virem aquilo?  
  
Remo pareceu considerar a pergunta por alguns instantes.  
  
- É só você não ter companhia. - diante da minha careta, ele sorriu contrafeito - Certo, tudo bem, você tem razão. Mas como pretende acordar Tiago?  
  
Eu sorri e caminhei até a cama do meu (pelo menos é o que acham) melhor amigo. Abrindo as cortinas, Remo e eu pudemos presenciar a cena tocante que é Tiago dormindo. Ele estava todo esparramado na cama, a boca aberta e a cara amassada. Eu me pergunto o que vai acontecer no dia em que ele tiver uma esposa e ela acordar e ver a cara dele daquele jeito... Lentamente eu me aproximei, até ficar com o rosto no nível do ouvindo dele.  
  
- Tiago, a Lílian está querendo falar com você.  
  
Os olhos dele se abriram quase que de imediato. Eu tinha descoberto essa tática num dia em que o peguei falando enquanto dormia, chamando pela Evans. Queria descobrir se ele realmente acha que ela é só mais um desafio ou a ruivinha se tornou algo mais...  
  
- Lily? - ele perguntou, completamente desperto.  
  
- Eu disse Lílian? Acho que é a McGonnagal mesmo. - eu respondi, rindo.  
  
Remo tentava manter-se impassível, mas o olhar dele denunciava a vontade que ele tinha de rir. Também, quem não teria, quando a face sonhadora do Tiago se transformou numa careta ao descobrir o que estava acontecendo?  
  
- Almofadinhas, eu vou matar você. - ele disse num tom perigosamente baixo.  
  
- Tente. - eu desafiei.  
  
O travesseiro de Tiago voou na minha direção, mas eu consegui me desviar a tempo. Remo também se afastara, e agora estava ao lado da porta, com um ivro na mão.  
  
- Quando as margaridas decidirem crescer, eu vou estar lá embaixo esperando.  
  
A porta se fechou no exato instante em que os travesseiros que eu e Tiago lançamos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O som de uma colisão soou em toda a torre vazia, o que me fez erguer a cabeça. Descendo as escadas aos pulinhos do dormitório masculino, estava Remo Lupin. Ele parou parecendo envergonhado ao meu ver sentada no sofá e eu acenei para ele.  
  
- Bom dia, Remo. Quer torradas?  
  
Eu estendi para ele um prato que tinha roubado do salão principal há pouco.  
  
- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu, sentando-se ao meu lado e se servindo de torradas.  
  
- O que foi aquilo? - eu perguntei curiosa.  
  
- O bom dia de Tiago e Sirius. - Remo respondeu, abrindo o livro - O que foi?  
  
Ele olhava pra mim parecendo divertir-se com a careta que eu fizera ao ouvir sua resposta.  
  
- Eles nunca vão conseguir se comportar, não é?  
  
- Bem, não é que eles não consigam se comportar. É só que eles não querem. Eles podem até parecer infantis às vezes, mas a verdade é que só fazem isso porque daqui a muito pouco tempo, terão que encarar a realidade. E convenhamos que fora de Hogwarts, a realidade não é nenhum pouco cor-de-rosa...  
  
Eu assenti. Aquilo era um ponto a se considerar. Remo logo voltou a se concentrar em seu livro, mas à partir desse momento, eu achei um pouquinho difícil continuar a leitura do meu. A porta do quarto dos meninos agora parecia um imã para os meus olhos. E quando ela voltou a se abrir, eu quase não consegui disfarçar. Remo, pelo menos, eu tenho certeza que notou.  
  
- Oi, Lily! - a voz de Tiago soou alegremente em meus ouvidos.  
  
- Bom dia. - eu respondi sem realmente olhar para ele, tentando desesperadamente encontrar algum significado nas palavras que me saltavam os olhos daquele livro que eu tinha em mãos.  
  
- Eu sei que vocês dois são intragavelmente estudiosos, mas será que pelo menos nesse feriado podem prestar um pouco menos de atenção nos livros e um pouco mais em nós? - Sirius perguntou, retirando a varinha do bolso - Accio livros!  
  
Os volumes que eu e Remo segurávamos voaram de nossas mãos. Eu fiquei olhando meio idiotamente para o nada que eu "segurava" enquanto Remo se levantava.  
  
- Muito bem, agora que conseguiu nossa atenção, você vai fazer o quê? Que tal mostrar que é um cãozinho amestrado e devolver o que pegou?  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu devolvo. Só que no fim do feriado.  
  
- Sirius... - eu comecei, tentando me controlar - Se você não se importa em estudar, tudo bem, mas outros não são iguais a você.  
  
- O que é uma pena, porque se todos fossem iguais a mim, o mundo seria perfeito.  
  
- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso... - eu resmunguei pra mim mesma, caminhando de volta para o dormitório. Eu tinha outros livros lá em cima, podia perfeitamente me isolar.  
  
- Ei, Lily. - a voz de Tiago me interrompeu - Aonde vai?  
  
- Ler no meu quarto.  
  
- Lily, eu sei que o estudo é a "luz" da humanidade, mas, que tal economizar um pouquinho?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Lily, eu sei que o estudo é a "luz" da humanidade, mas, que tal economizar um pouquinho?  
  
A ruivinha parou sem se virar para nós e eu fechei os olhos, meio que esperando os gritos. De onde Tiago tirara aquela? Sério, podíamos fazer um livros "citações marotas" com as pérolas que de vez em quando soltávamos.  
  
E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ouvir, em vez de gritos, uma gostosa risada? Lílian Evans tinha senso de humor? Tudo bem, depois de ter passado uma semana convivendo com ela quase que vinte e quatro horas, eu tinha percebido que ela não era exatamente uma má pessoa (se bem que ela poderia ter sido melhor e avisado sobre o fim da poção na noite passada o que nos leva a atual ameaça à nossa imaculada reputação), mas ela rir de uma piada de Tiago, ainda por cima feita sobre estudos...   
  
Ela virou-se, ainda sorrindo, o que parecia fazer os olhos verdes dela brilharem ainda mais. Acho que nesse instante eu percebi porque o Pontas gostava tanto dela. Só faltava agora o próprio descobrir isso, mas aí já não é comigo, eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar.  
  
- Certo, digamos que eu decida ecomizar a "luz". - ela disse ainda sorridente - O que você sugere fazer nesse tempo livre?  
  
Tiago pareceu meio desconcertado com essa resposta. Acho que ele também esperava receber algum grito. Remo apenas sorria discretamente, ainda sentado no sofá. Internamente eu me vi gritando "NÃO A CHAME PRA SAIR OU VAI ESTRAGAR TUDO, SEU IDIOTA!". De onde esse pensamento surgiu?  
  
- Podíamos... jogar xadrez... ou snap explosivo... Ou ir almoçar na cozinha.  
  
Ela pareceu considerar a proposta por alguns instantes.  
  
- É, podemos fazer tudo isso. Que tal começar pelo snap?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O dia se passou bem rápido. Passamos a manhã jogando snap explosivo, alomoçamos na cozinha (a essa altura, Pedro já tinha se reunido aos amigos) e depois fomos pra perto do lago. Em algum ponto da conversa que estávamos tendo, alguém jogou uma bola de neve em Sirius, o que logo gerou uma guerra na qual eu tomei parte durante uma meia hora antes de cair deitada, sem fôlego.  
  
Mas minha pausa não durou muito, já que Tiago veio se esconder perto de mim, o que teve como consequência nós parecermos bonecos de neve quando afinal os outros marotos decidiram ter piedade de nós.  
  
E quando, depois de jantar, eu voltei para meu dormitório, cansada mais feliz, eu me peguei perguntando para mim mesma se Tiago realmente gostava de mim.   
  
- Essa história está indo longe demais. - eu resmunguei quando percebi no que estava pensando - Mas também, porque ele tem que ser tão fofo?  
  
A essas palavras, eu enfiei a cara debaixo do travesseiro.  
  
- E mais essa agora... Será que estou enlouquecendo?


	3. Terça feira: primeira tentativa

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Garotas sofrem para ficarem bonitas para garotos. Não é à toa que querem ser notadas. Elogie sempre!_

_

* * *

_**Terça-feira ... Primeira tentativa**

* * *

Eu acabei de tomar meu banho e passar a poção contra pulgas que o Remo tinha me dado e saí para o quarto. Pedro estava atracado com uma saca de doces, Remo lia alguma coisa e Tiago mantinha no rosto um semblante absolutamente "encantador". Sinceramente, eu acho que o prazo de validade do cérebro dele acabou...  
  
- Pessoal, precisamos conversar.  
  
Pedro olhou pra mim com desgosto (conversar significava para ele que teria de largar a saca por alguns instantes), Remo fechou o livro e sentou-se no chão, encostado à cama dele e Tiago permaneceu com seu olhar vidrado no mesmo lugar.  
  
- Aquela maldita foto ainda está com minha querida priminha. Temos que tirá-la dela.  
  
- E como você pretende fazer isso? - foi Remo, o único que realmente parecia prestar atenção no que eu dizia, que perguntou.  
  
Eu sorri maliciosamente.  
  
- Plano A: atração fatal. Ela provavelmente vai querer alguma coisa em troca daquela... coisa. Só o que temos de fazer é atraí-la para "conversações" e arrancar a foto dela. Muito smples na verdade.  
  
- E você conta que ela leve a foto nesse encontro parlamentar? - Remo me observou com descrença.  
  
- Qualquer coisa eu a enfeitiço para que nos traga a foto. O importante é pegá-la desprevenida.  
  
- E ela vai estar toralmente desprevinida para ir se encontrar com o priminho e seus amigos... - ele ironozou.  
  
Eu continuei como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário.  
  
- Então, isso é uma missão de resgate. Objetivo: foto comprometedora em poder da maligna Bellatrix Black. Agentes: os marotos, ou seja, nós. Alguma pergunta?  
  
- Eu. - Remo ergueu a mão - Onde você busca inspiração para tanta loucura?  
  
- Minha inspiração sou eu. - respondi com um sorriso confiante.  
  
- Seria trágico, se não fosse cômico... - Remo novamente se pronunciou.  
  
- O que quer dizer? - Pedrinho finalmente largou os doces. Milagres existem...  
  
- Esquece. Não vale a pena explicar.  
  
Aluado lançou olhares divertidos para Tiago e para mim. Alguém pode me dizer quando esse lobisomem safado se tornou tão sarcástico? Nós nos levantamos, ou melhor, eu, Remo e Pedro, porque Tiago continuava sonhando.  
  
- Terra chamando Urano... Alô, tem alguém em casa? - eu passei a mão pelo rosto do Tiago.  
  
- Hã?  
  
Ele finalmente acordou. Dá pra acreditar na profundidade dessa frase? Acho que os mortos estão menos insossos do que Tiago. Porque esse idiota não se arranjou com a ruivinha ainda, alguém pode me explicar?  
  
- Ô sua mula sem cabeça, dá pra aterrisar ou tá difícil? Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu falei?  
  
- Vamos usar o plano A de atração fatal... - ele começou a repetir o que eu dissera sem a mínima emoção na voz.  
  
- Pontas, porque você simplesmente não convida logo a Lílian para ir a Hogsmeade com você? - Remo perguntou conciliador - Nós seguramos as "pontas" sem você. Ah, e sem trocadilhos maldosos dessa vez.  
  
Tiago sorriu.  
  
- Pode ser. Mas você acha que ela vai aceitar? Quer dizer, não seria uma visita oficila, vamos estar infringindo as regras e...  
  
- A Lílian não é tão certinha quando aparenta ou não teria participado do desafio da Bellatrix. - foi a minha vez de encorajá-lo - Quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa? E, de qualquer forma, ela tem que sair com você de um jeito ou de outro, não é? Vá em frente, cara!  
  
- É... - ele voltou a estampar o sorriso idiota na face Cara, eu acho que me matava se me visse daquele jeito no espelho! - Mas eu posso deixar isso para amanhã. Vamos colocar o plano em prática?  
  
- É assim que se fala, Pontas! - finalmente ele tinha tido uma reação, tínhamos que mantê-lo naquela linha para conseguir recupará-lo - Vamos atrás do Archimedes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eu estava chegando no salão comunal depois de ter tomado o café da manhã quando vi os quatro marotos descendo ruidosamente as escadas. Eu parei perto da lareira, cruzando os braços, embora não conseguisse reprimir um sorriso.  
  
Assim que me viram, eles pararam o barulho e educadamente me deram bom dia. E num piscar de olhos, eles me deixaram sozinha com Tiago. Como eles conseguem ser tão rápidos? E agora, lá estava eu, no meio do salão comunal vazio, com Tiago Potter.  
  
Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, eu me sentei numa das poltronas mais próximas e puxei um livro de dentro do casaco. Mas antes que eu pudesse abri-lo, Tiago sentou-se do meu lado.  
  
- Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã, Lily? Além de estudar, é claro.  
  
Nessa parte eu geralmente grito na cara dele que é EVANS, mas eu estava sem a mínima vontade para isso. Mas eu não pude evitar de gelar por dentro. Eu ainda tinha que sair com ele. E alguma coisa me dizia que era sobre isso que ele queria falar.  
  
- Não, eu não pretendo fazer nada amanhã. - eu disse lentamente, quase me arrependendo por não inventar nenhuma desculpa rápido o suficiente.  
  
- Então, você aceitaria sair comigo?   
  
- Tiago e sua pergunta do ano... - eu suspirei resignada - Você devia ganhar um oscar de criatividade, sabia?  
  
Ele me olhou confuso por alguns momentos.  
  
- O que é um oscar?  
  
- Um prêmio trouxa. - eu resumi ou teria que acabar explicando como é um cinema e coisas do tipo, sendo que eu não tinha muita idéia sobre isso.  
  
- Certo. Mas você ainda não me respondeu.  
  
Ele parecia bem ansioso. Por alguns instantes eu pensei na reação dele se eu simplesmente me levantasse e o deixasse falando sozinho. Não, isso não era uma boa idéia...  
  
- Aonde você pretende me levar? - eu perguntei, ainda tentando ganhar algum tempo.  
  
- Hogsmeade. - ele respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Dumbledore liberou visitas? - eu perguntei curiosa.  
  
- Não. - ele respondeu com uma pontada de desânimo.  
  
- E como você pretendia ir a Hogsmeade amanhã? - agora eu estava curiosa.  
  
- Nós conhecemos passagens secretas que saem do castelo para o vilarejo. Ninguém saberia que saimos. - ele acrescentou rápido.  
  
E agora, aceito ou não aceito?  
  
- Você pode me dar um tempo para pensar?  
  
- Claro. - ele sorriu - A propósito, eu já disse que estou adorando você me chamar de Tiago?  
  
Foi só nesse momento que eu percebi que não estava mais usando o sobrenome dele. E isso me deixou... desconcertada.  
  
- Ahn... certo. Agora, se não se importa, eu tenho que acabar de ler esse livro, tenho que devolvê-lo para a biblioteca.  
  
Mentira cabeluda. O livro era meu, não tinha que devolver para ninguém, mas ainda assimn, eu queria me livrar daquele momento íntimo com Tiago Potter.  
  
- Tudo bem. - ele se levantou, afastando-se - Até mais tarde, Lily.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tiago entrou no corujal assoviando, com as mãos nos bolsos. Eu estava acabando de amarrar minha carta para Bellatrix na pata de Archimedes, a coruja parda do Pontas.  
  
- E então? - Remo perguntou.  
  
- Ela disse que ia pensar. - ele respondeu dando de ombros - Acho que é um avanço, não? Afinal, normalmente, ela teria me dado um fora sem pensar duas vezes.  
  
- Ela não vai lhe dar um fora dessa vez. Você cumpriu o desafio. - eu lembrei a ele.  
  
- Eu sei. Mas meu desafio maior ainda não está terminado.  
  
- Você ainda vê a Lílian só como um desafio? - Remo perguntou e eu pude notar uma ponta de desapontamento na voz dele.  
  
- Claro! - Tiago respondeu, mas, sinceramente, acho que ele disse isso mais pra se convencer.  
  
Fala sério, está estampado na cara desse panaca que ele está apaixonado. Quando ele vai perceber isso? Será que eu vou ter que abrir os olhos dele? Quem sabe se eu jogar uma indireta dizendo que quero ser o padrinho ou coisa do tipo?  
  
Finalmente eu consegui fazer o Archimedes ficar tempo parado o suficiente para amarrar meu bilhete na pata dele. Eu tinha sido bem objetivo quando escrevi aquilo (na opinião de Remo, eu fui telegráfico e não objetivo. Odeio quando ele usa esses termos que aprende em Estudo de Trouxas):  
  
"Cara priminha: precisamos conversar. Sala vazia ao lado da tapeçaria de Urich, o esquisitão após o almoço. Esteja lá. Sirius"  
  
O que o Remo queria, que eu começasse com um "querida e amada priminha Bellatrix"? Eu queria ter o menos possível de contato com minha família. A não ser, lógico, que ela queira se agarrar comigo. Aí eu vou querer o máximo de contato possível.  
  
Eu soltei a coruja, que sobrevoou o castelo, logo desaparecendo de vista. Depois me virei para os outros.  
  
- O que vamos fazer agora? Temos até a hora do almoço.  
  
- Vamos procurar o Ranhoso. Ele também ficou no castelo e até agora não fizemos nehuma visita a ele... - Tiago se pronunciou. Parece que falar com a ruivinha tinha sido um santo remédio.  
  
- Concordo plenamente. - Pedro sorriu.  
  
Remo apenas meneou a cabeça, mas nos acompanhou. Aquele prometia ser um ótimo dia.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quando entrei no Salão Principal para o almoço, dei graças a Merlin pois não havia sinal dos marotos à vista. Me sentei solitariamente na única mesa do salão (Dumbledore achara melhor juntar todo mundo numa mesma mesa, já que havia pouquíssima gente), e o diretor me deu um sorriso gentil antes de pedir que eu passasse a travessa de batatas assadas.  
  
Meu alívio pouco durou. Logo Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro entraram no salão e se dirigiram para o meu lado da mesa. Tinham um ar entediado e, sinceramente, eu detesto quando isso acontece, pois, invariavelmnete, isso significa confusão.  
  
Tiago e Remo sentaram-se ao meu lado, ficando de frente para os sonserinos, que estavam diametralmente distantes de nosso lugar. O olhar de Sirius faiscou de ódio quando Bellatrix piscou pra ele. Ela ainda tinha a foto que tirara no baile, mas eu duvidava que ela a tivesse por muito tempo.  
  
Tiago me observou em silêncio por alguns instantes, talvez se perguntando se á não me dera tempo suficiente para pensar. Para minha sorte, logo ele voltou a atenção para o ponto que Sirius oolhava, ou seja, para os sonserinos, mais especificamente, para Severo Snape.  
  
Respirando fundo, eu me concentrei no meu prato. Não ia fazer escândalo por causa de uma pessoa que sempre me chamava de sangue-ruim quando tinha oportunidade. Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que não ia mais dar uma de boa samaritana.   
  
Eu ainda brincava com o almoço quando Tiago se levantou e não precisei levantar a cabeça para saber que Snape estava deixando o salão naquele momento. Sirius também se levantou e os dois saíram. Pedro encheu a boca de alguma coisa antes de sair praticamente correndo e eu me virei para Remo, que observava tudo desinteressadamente.  
  
- Porque não foi com eles?  
  
- Não estou com vontade.  
  
Eu observei o rapaz ao meu lado por alguns instantes.  
  
- Você nunca tentou controlá-los um pouco? Se dissesse alguma cois, talvez eles se comportassem.  
  
- Lembra o que eu te disse? Eles sabem se comportar, mas não querem. Deixe que eles se divirtam enquanto podem. - depois disso, o silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós, até que ele se virou para mim, curioso - Você vai aceitar sair com o Tiago?  
  
Dei uma rápida olhada na mesa. Todos estavam muito ocupados para ter prestado atenção no que Remo acabara de falar.  
  
- Não fale sobre isso aqui. Tem professores! - eu sussurrei o mais baixo que podia.  
  
- Só diga sim ou não. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom.  
  
- Eu não sei. - acabei confessando - Quer dizer, eu tenho que sair com ele, mas tem que ser logo amanhã?  
  
- O Tiago está estranho. - Remo observou sem tirar os olhos do prato - Tem horas que ele parece ser o mesmo causador de confusões de sempre. Mas tem outras em que eu mal posso reconhecê-lo. E isso não é de agora. Já faz alguns meses que eu descobri isso. Mas a semana passada parece ter mexido demais com a cabeça do meu pobre amigo.  
  
Ele virou-se para mim, querendo ver minha reação.  
  
- Eu já tinha notado isso. Não é que ele tenha se tornado um santo, mas parece que esse ano ele não está tão... arrogante.  
  
Remo sorriu.  
  
- Acho que é porque ele está apaixonado.  
  
Ele não esperou para ver minha resposta, simplesmente se levantou e saiu, sem se virar. Se ele tivesse esperado um pouco, teria visto meu queixo cair. Aquilo era uma indireta? Pois parecia uma diretíssima. Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar puro...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Infelizmente, quando chegamos no corredor, Snape parecia ter evaporado. Realmente uma pena, eu tinha alguns feitiços novos que adoraria treinar em alguém. Sem muito o que fazer, começamos a nos posicionar para a chegada de minha priminha.  
  
Remo logo se juntou a nós no sexto andar, onde eu marcara o encontro. Eu fiquei dentro da sala, me comunicando pelo meu espelho com Tiago, que estava sob a capa de invisibilidade no início das escadarias. Remo e Pedro tinham ficado escondidos no corredor. Agora era só esperar.   
  
- Alvo se aproximando. - eu ouvi a voz de Tiago vir do espelho e logo a face do meu amigo estava visível.  
  
- Siga-a quando ela subir.  
  
Ele assentiu. Alguns minutos depois, Bellatrix entrou na sala.  
  
- Olá, priminho.  
  
Eu me levantei.  
  
- Escute, Bella, eu não quero ter que perder muito tempo com você, então, vamos direto ao ponto. O que você quer por aquela foto idiota?  
  
Ela sorriu sedutora e sentou-se diante de mim, cruzando as longas pernas.  
  
- O que você quer me dar, priminho?  
  
Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Aquilo estava se tornando mais fácil e prazeroso do que eu imaginara a princípio. Eu me aproximei, parando bem diante dela.  
  
- Você é quem dá o primeiro lance. - eu respondi, levemente rouco.  
  
E que lance ela deu! Eu me ajoelhei de dor diante dela, que me dera um chute muito bem dado entre as pernas. Depois, com um movimento de varinha, fez a capa de Tiago escorregar, revelando-o.  
  
- É uma pena que não seja homem o suficiente para me encarar sozinho. Imagino que seus outros amigos estejam aí fora também, não? Porque não grita por socorro?   
  
Meu orgulho me impediu de fazer isso, é óbvio. Ainda ajoelhado diante dela, que se levantara, eu fiz um aceno negativo com a cabeça quando Tiago fez menção de se aproximar.  
  
- Porque veio aqui então, Bellatrix? - eu perguntei quase num sussurro.  
  
- Só para dizer uma coisinha. - ela se inclinou para mim - Não há preço. Eu não vou trocar a sua suprema humilhação por nada nesse mundo. Não perca tempo tentando me convencer do contrário.   
  
Em seguida ela saiu da sala e eu me levantei. Pouco depois, Remo e Pedro entraram. Eu evitei encarar meu amigo lobinho. Tudo que eu não queria ver agora era o olhar dele dizendo: "eu não falei?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Já era noite quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda deu passagem para aqueles quatro passarem. Eu levantei a cabeça do meu livro e os encarei. Sirius passou direto para o dormitório, resmungando. Pedro subiu logo depois. Remo me deu um sorriso triste e desejou boa noite, também desaparecendo. E pela segunda vez naquele dia, eu fiquei sozinha no salão comunal com Tiago.  
  
Ele se largou numa poltrona perto da minha e ficou mirando o fogo, enquanto eu tentava voltar para minha leitura. Coisa que estava se tornando muito difícil nos últimos tempos...  
  
- Você vai ficar aí a noite toda? - eu perguntei finalmente, incomodada com aquele silêncio.  
  
- Estou atrapalhando você? - ele perguntou gentilmente.  
  
Aquele maldito olhar me desarmou completamente.  
  
- Nã-não. - eu tinha que gaguejar?!  
  
O silêncio voltou a reinar, exceto pelas vezes em que o fogo crepitava. Eu ergui a cabeça para a janela. Lá fora nevava. Hogsmeade certamente estaria muito bonita no dia seguinte, toda branquinha...  
  
- Eu aceito.  
  
Ele se voltou para mim confuso.  
  
- Aceita? Aceita o quê?  
  
Eu senti minhas orelhas arderem. Eu não acredito que ele não se lembrava.  
  
- Esquece. - eu resmunguei, me levantando, disposta a me trancar no dormitório e nunca mais sair de lá.  
  
- Não, peraí, Lily! - ele me segurou pelo pulso - Desculpa ter esquecido, é que eu estava pensando em outra coisa. Quer dizer que você aceita ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã?  
  
- No que estava pensando? - vamos torturá-lo um pouquinho antes de responder...  
  
- Problemas do Sirius. A foto da Bellatrix. - ele completou antes de perguntar, novamente ansioso - Então, você vai para Hogsmeade comigo?  
  
- Vou. Mas se você aprontar alguma coisa, eu juro que nunca mais lhe dirijo a palavra, Tiago Potter.  
  
Ele sorriu, soltando meu pulso.  
  
- Juro solenemente que não vou aprontar. Pelo menos, não dessa vez.  
  
Eu assenti, sorrindo.  
  
- Até amanhã, Tiago.

* * *

Pessoal, se eu fosse responder seus comentários, não poderia postar capítulo novo hoje, então deixo para responder depois. Quanto a Flávio, as ameaças de morte estão suspensas, visto que ele afinal tomou vergonha na cara e respondeu minhas perguntas. Se alguém se interessar em ver a defesa dele, dê uma passada na parte dos reviews, ok?

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	4. Quarta feira: encontro assombrado

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Nunca provoque uma garota "naqueles" dias. É perigoso para saúde dela e, em especial, para a sua. E, acredite, elas têm razão de sobra para isso._

* * *

**Quarta-feira ... Encontro assombrado**

* * *

- Ok, vamos analisar a situação. - Remo cruzou os braços - Seu plano foi um fracasso total em todos os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis.  
  
Eu bocejei, tentando não demonstrar minha contrariedade.  
  
- Então porque você não inventa algo melhor?  
  
- Não gosto de desperdiçar minhas brilhantes idéias com ninharias. Além disso, eu não tive capacidade de pensar em nada, AINDA. - ele confessou - Visto que estava muito ocupado em rir do seu relato sobre a tarde de ontem e o seu charme "infalível".  
  
"timo, aquele dia tinha começado péssimo. Se eu acreditasse em reencarnações e coisas do tipo, provavelmente estaria pensando que enforquei minha mãe numa vida passada. Ei, até que isso não seria má idéia...  
  
- Certo, então alguém tem mais alguma brilhante idéia? - eu perguntei esperançoso, olhando para Tiago. Mas ele não parecia ter notado. Aquilo estava se tornando muito frequente. Eu sorri malignamente - Pontas, você não ouviu o que eu disse? A Lílian está te esperando na porta!  
  
- Lily?  
  
Pedro tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, Remo arqueara as sobrancelhas e observava nosso amigo com curiosidade e eu... bem, eu simplesmente não consegui me segurar e gargalhei na cara do Tiago.  
  
- Cara, é sério, se você não agarrar a ruivinha hoje, eu vou tratar de te internar no St. Mungus. - eu disse após conseguir me controlar o suficiente - A propósito, quando forem se casar, EU vou ser o padrinho.  
  
- Sirius, cala a boca. - Tiago retrucou, fechando a cara.  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia. - a face de Pedro estava contorcida entre surpresa e excitação, o que me fez esquecer de responder a Tiago. O dia em que Pedro tinha idéias era o dia em que trasgos aprendiam a voar. Mas vamos dar um crédito ao Pedrinho, ele se esforça, né? - Eu proponho um plano B.  
  
- Nós temos um plano B? - eu perguntei para Tiago e Remo, que pareciam tão confusos quanto eu.  
  
- Bilhetes ameaçadores. - Pedro parecia ganhar mais confiança enquanto falava - Podíamos mandar bilhetes "assustadores" e ela devolveria a foto!  
  
Brilhante. Um maroto tão inocente quanto uma lesma. O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Merlin?  
  
- Bellatrix não parece o tipo de pessoa que se deixa assustar por bilhetes, Pedro. - Remo explicou pacientemente.  
  
- Mas... dá certo com Você-sabe-quem, não é? Quer dizer, ele faz algumas ameaças e logo aparecem um monte de seguidores e...  
  
- Pode repetir, Rabicho? - Tiago estreitara os olhos.  
  
- Eu, quer dizer... - a essa altura, Pedro só faltava tremer.  
  
- Não chame Voldemort de Você-sabe-quem, Pedro. - Tiago continuou, levantando-se - É apenas um nome. E ele é apenas um homem.  
  
Eu me espantei. Nunca vira meu amigo tão sério. Tiago caminhou até a porta e foi a vez de eu me levantar.  
  
- Aonde você vai?  
  
Ele se virou para mim, sorrindo.  
  
- Vou procurar a Lily. Afinal, eu tenho um encontro hoje.  
  
- Vou com você. A Stump, da Corvinal, ficou no castelo, não foi? Acho que vou chamá-la para um passeio à beira do lago. Não vai sair mais nada de produtivo dessa conversa.  
  
- E imagino que vai acabar o dia em algum armário de vassouras, não? - Remo perguntou, também se erguendo.  
  
- Com alguma sorte... - eu passei por Tiago, ainda parado na porta - Você vem, Rabicho?  
  
- Não. - ele respondeu meio triste, meio irritado - Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.  
  
Nós descemos as escadarias deixando Pedro sozinho no dormitório. Remo se despediu de nós a meio caminho do salão principal e eu encontrei a Stump, com alguns livros debaixo do braço, indo na direção contrária a nossa.  
  
Adriane Stump é uma corvinal do sétimo ano, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azulados, mais escuros que os meus. Ela, é lógico, aceitou na hora sair comigo. E quem não aceitaria? Assim, seguimos para o salão principal, ela conosco, onde encontramos Lílian tomando o café-da-manhã. Tiago se sentou do lado dela e eu conversei mais um pouco com Adriane antes de me sentar também, já que minha bela acompanhante ia deixar os livros na torre.  
  
- É sua namorada? - Lily perguntou quando me sentei.  
  
Eu me servi de uma torrada, embora já tivesse tomado café na cozinha, pois tínhamos acordado muito cedo para discutir o fracasso do dia anterior.  
  
- Não, é meu playground. - eu respondi sorrindo.  
  
Os olhos verdes dela me observaram com descrença enquanto os de Tiago me fuzilavam, como se dissessem que eu ofendera a garota dele. E olha que esse otário nem admitiu ainda que gosta dela!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Não, é meu playground. - ele respondeu sorrindo.  
  
Eu o observei incrédula. Como eles podem ser tão... AHHHHH!... Eu não acredito que ouvi isso. Não acredito. E eu vou sair com um amigo desse ser simplesmente ignóbil?  
  
De repente eu tive consciência que era observada. A essa altura eu tinha levantado, furiosa, e Tiago estava sentado atrás de mim, talvez apreciando a minha reação. E, para completar, mais uma dúvida veio se somar às milhares que empanturram minha pobre cabeça. E se eu for realmente só mais uma?  
  
EU VOU MATAR TIAGO POTTER! Vou picá-lo em pedacinhos e cozinhar no caldeirão. E depois vou servir o cozido aos amigos dele. Ah, como é doce o sabor da vingança... Peraí! Porque eu me importo? Eu só vou sair com ele, não é como se fôssemos alguma coisa mais, nem eu devia explicações a ele, nem muito menos ele a mim. Além disso, a semana passada foi vingança suficiente para toda uma vida.  
  
- Lily, você já acabou? - eu ouvi a voz de Tiago perguntar ansiosa e me voltei pra ele, sem perder Sirius de vista.   
  
As poucas pessoas que permaneciam no salão nos observavam, como se esperando que eu desse um escândalo ou coisa do tipo. E Sirius mantinha seu sorriso impassível. Ai, que vontade de partir a cara dele!  
  
Como se adivinhando meus instintos assassinos para com seu melhor amigo, Tiago levantou-se e segurou meu pulso.  
  
- Vamos, Lily, ou vai ficar tarde.  
  
Respirando fundo, acabei seguindo Tiago. Quer dizer, ele praticamente me arrastou até o salão comunal e desapareceu no dormitório dele. Pouco depois, ele estava novamente ao meu lado, segurando uma longa capa prateada. Meu queixo deve ter caído quando eu descobri o que era.  
  
- Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade?  
  
Ele deu um sorriso, orgulhoso.  
  
- Meu pai me deu. Vamos.  
  
Só acordei do meu deslumbramento quando ele jogou a capa em cima de nós dois e passou a mão pela minha cintura, enquanto me guiava pra fora da sala comunal. Eu fiquei muda enquanto deixava ele nos levar pelos corredores até pararmos diante de uma estátua. Um calafrio desceu pela minha espinha quando ele encostou os lábios ao meu ouvido.  
  
- Estenda a varinha e toque a estátua dizendo "dissendiu". - ele murmurou.  
  
Com muito esforço para não derreter, eu obedeci, e a estátua deslocou-se, revelando uma passagem secreta.  
  
- Entre. - ele ordenou.  
  
- Onde isso vai dar? - eu perguntei temerosa.  
  
- No porão da Dedos de Mel. Quando sairmos da loja, poderemos tirar a capa e aproveitar o passeio.  
  
- Tirar a capa? Mas... não vão nos reconhecer?  
  
Ele sorriu como se já tivesse pensado nisso antes.  
  
- Eles nunca se importam. Além disso, nem estamos de uniforme.  
  
Eu respirei fundo e entramos na passagem. Tive a impressão de que horas se passavam enquanto caminhávamos, tendo apenas a luz de nossas varinhas para mostrar o caminho. A passagem era estreita e não podíamos andar muito rápido, de modo que nossos corpos estavam quase colados, desconsiderando o fato de que seis casacos e dois cachecóis impediam de haver realmente algum contato...  
  
Finalmente chegamos a um alçapão e Tiago voltou a jogar a capa sobre nós. Saimos da loja cautelosamente e assim que chegamos a um lugar ermo, ele recolheu a capa, guardando-a dentro da jaqueta ao mesmo tempo que fechava o zíper. Um vento frio me fez encolher e eu puxei meus quatro casacos para mais perto do corpo (acho que já deu pra perceber que sou um bocado friorenta, não?).  
  
- Então, onde quer ir primeiro? - ele perguntou pegando minha mão enluvada e aproximando-se. A neve recomeçara a cair.  
  
- Já é quase hora do almoço. Vamos ao Três Vassouras.  
  
Ele assentiu e caminhamos de mãos dadas até o pub, o que me fazia sentir muito estranha. Desde quando Tiago andava de mãos dadas com alguém? Ele tivera muitas namoradas, mas eu não lembro dele ter andado assim com elas. Droga, estou pensando besteira de novo.  
  
Quando chegamos lá, ele esperou que eu me sentasse numa mesa afastada e foi até Madame Rosmerta fazer os pedidos. Dez minutos depois, Tiago voltou com uma bandeja. Mas antes que pudéssemos tocar na comida, a porta do Três Vassouras abriu. Eu imediatamente escorreguei pra debaixo da mesa e logo Tiago me seguiu. A professora McGonnagal, o professor Kettleburn, o diretor Dumbledore e um homem que eu não conhecia tinham acabado de entrar. Por sorte, estávamos num canto quase escondido.  
  
Tiago nos cobriu com a capa, ainda segurando a bandeja do nosso almoço. Eu mordi meus lábios. Se nos pegassem ali, seria o fim de tudo. Ser expulso faltando seis meses para a formatura... acho que eu cometeria suicídio.  
  
- Lily, temos que sair daqui! - Tiago sussurrou num tom urgente - Moody vai nos ver!  
  
Moody devia ser o homem estranho. Como ele poderia nos ver debaixo daquela capa e como Tiago o conhecia, eu deixei para perguntar depois. Com um feitiço, ele embrulhou a comida e a reduziu, guardando o pacote no bolso. Sem fazer som, ele mexeu os lábios num "vamos" e eu o segui.  
  
- Então vocês estão lacrando todas as lojas? - nós ouvimos a voz de Madame Rosmerta. Tiago estancou já próximo da porta.  
  
- Só falta aqui, Rosmerta. - McGonnagal respondeu - Entenda, pode ser um alarme falso, mas precisamos nos precaver contra esses ataques.  
  
Eu gelei. Ataques? Lacrar? Se só faltava o Três Vassouras, então a Dedos de Mel já estaria... COMO VAMOS VOLTAR PRO CASTELO?!  
  
Embora minha vontade fosse gritar isso bem alto, tive o bom senso de me manter quieta. Tiago também parecia assustado e logo estava me arrastando pra fora do pub. Lá fora, a neve começara a cair mais forte.  
  
- E agora? - eu perguntei num fio de voz.  
  
Ele olhou para a construção elevada quase no fim do povoado. Ah, não, por favor, não me diga que ele está pensando em fazer esse encontro se tornar mais aterrorizante do que já está sendo. Mas eu não tive dúvidas quando ele começou a puxar na direção dela... A casa dos gritos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eu entrei no dormitório em silêncio. Lá fora anoitecia e a neve cobria tudo, enquanto o vento sibilava furiosamente. Aluado ergueu os olhos de seu livro quando fechei a porta, logo voltando a ele, mas Rabicho nem pareceu sentir minha chegada.  
  
- E então, como foi com a Stump? - Remo perguntou sem olhar pra mim.  
  
- O Tiago já chegou?   
  
- Não. - Pedrinho respondeu - E duvido muito que ele vá voltar até amanhã.  
  
Eu caí descontente na minha cama.   
  
- Sirius? - Remo voltou a perguntar, agora olhando pra mim.  
  
- Não foi.  
  
Agora a atenção dos dois estava plenamente concentrada em mim.  
  
- Como assim não foi? - Pedro perguntou numa voz ávida de curiosidade.  
  
- Eu não tive cara-de-pau suficiente para trancá-la no aramário de vassouras comigo. - eu respondi com a voz mortalmente tediosa - Nós apenas... conversamos.  
  
- Vocês apenas conversaram? - Remo me observou incrédulo.  
  
Não respondi, já que mergulhara nos meus pensamentos. Porque eu pensara na possibilidade de que fazer isso com Adriane poderia magoá-la? De onde tinha surgiu isso? E Tiago? Teria algum escrúpulo em agarrar Lílian naquela noite?   
  
Aquilo nã fazia muito sentido... Tudo bem que a conversa fora interessante, a moreninha é bem inteligente, mas ainda assim, nem um beijo? Será que estou perdendo om jeito?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Chocolates?  
  
Eu desviei meu olhar da vidraça, por onde passei a última meia hora assistindo a nevasca que cai lá fora, voltando-me para Tiago. Ele segurava uma barra de chocolate ao leite com recheio de caramelo, meu favorito.  
  
Em silêncio aceitei, me sentado ao lado dele no velho carpete que tínhamos limpado mais cedo. Depois de meia hora na Casa dos Gritos, eu me convenci de que tudo o que contavam sobre aquele lugar não passava de lenda, já que não vira nem sombra de fantasma (se é que fantasmas têm sombras), de modo que já me sentia bem à vontade.  
  
Dois dos meus casacos, juntamente com a jaqueta de Tiago e os nossos cachecóis jaziam numa mesa quebrada com os restos de nosso almoço. Ainda havia uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada intocada. Com um meio sorriso, eu observei o fogo crepitar na lareira.  
  
- E então? Você continua achando que eu não presto? - Tiago me perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.  
  
Eu me virei pra ele, notando que ele sorria enquanto me encarava. Depois de passar a tarde trancada com ele ali, conversando sobre todos os tópicos possíveis, minha antiga opinião sobre aquele maroto tinha desabado por completo.  
  
- Não, você não é tão ruim.  
  
- Então você concorda comigo, cara Lily, de que minha única imperfeição é ser perfeito? - ele perguntou pomposamente.  
  
Em outros tempos eu teria gritado sobre aquele claro exemplo de suprema arrogância. Mas aquela tarde tinha me feito conhecer Tiago o suficiente para saber que ele simplesmente não consegui levar nada a sério. Então eu fiz a única coisa que podia fazer naquela situação. Eu ri.  
  
Tiago parecia encantado em me ver sorrir daquela forma. Os olhos dele faiscavam atrás dos óculos e pela primeira vez eu percebi que eles eram castanhos, mas num tom levemente esverdeado. Tão simplesmente irresistíveis...  
  
- Eu não chegaria a afirmar tanto. - respondi quando o riso cessou - Se EU não sou perfeita, porque você seria?  
  
- E quem disse que você não é perfeita?  
  
Consegui apenas sorrir, enquanto estirava o corpo no tapete. A essa altura eu já não tinha noção de realidade, minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais. Senti Tiago erguer minha cabeça gentilmente, deitando-a sobre um improvisado travesseiro feito dos casacos. Antes que eu apagasse por completo, ainda pude ouvir a voz dele ao longe, sussurrando.  
  
- Você é perfeita, Lily. Perfeita pra mim...

* * *

Lillix: Você foi a primeira a comentar! Obrigada pela ansiedade, espero que esteja gostando!

Dynha: Já mandei sua carta. A propósito, obrigada pelos comentários. Infelizmente, como você mesma disse, não vai durar pra sempre a fic... Quanto aos seus problemas de vista, eu tenho um tio que é oftamologista. Quer passar uns dias lá em casa para se consultar com ele?

Ana Luthor: Essas citações foi o que me inspirou a escrever a fic. Algumas foram ditas por mim, outras por amigos meus. No último capítulo eu darei todos os créditos.

Saky: Eu já disse que não precisa mais matar Flávio, ele já respondeu minhas dúvidas. Você já recebeu minha carta?

Nica-chan: E aí, está gostando? Espero que sim!

Flávio: sem comentários a sua defesa. E a sua resposta também. Não vou falar muito mais, já que vamos nos encontrar hoje na casa de Gabi.

Ameria: Obrigada pelos reviews. E espero que continue gostando as citações e os capítulos, lógico.

Juliana: Não se preocupe com Flávio, ele já fez sua parte...

Nina: E quem disse que eu abandonei Hades? Só que é difícil administrar duas fics ao mesmo tempo... Quanto a ficar com problemas mentais, ei, vamos com calma, ou vou ter que abrir uma clínica de viciados em fics! E eu não tenho dinheiro para isso!

Madame Destany: Escrever um livro... Até que essa não é uma má idéia... Recebeu minha carta?

Wendy: Carol, eu seu que você gostou de Peter Pan e coisa e tal, mas Wendy? Bem, quem sou eu pra reclamar. Estou muito feliz que minha querida irmãzinha tenha passado por aqui. E realmente, você conhece as citações. Algumas saíram inclusive da sua boca...

Deby: Aí está capítulo novo. Espero que esteja gostando...

Sarita: Obrigada! Recebeu minha carta? Espero que sim. Continue comentando!

Sabrina: Agora tive tempo de responder os reviews. Espero que esteja gostando...

Aya Nefertari: Você me lembra muito uma tia minha... Mais uma fã, que legal! Beijos e contineu comentando!


	5. Quinta feira: crise existencial

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Respeite o tempo que elas levam para se arrumar. Por incrível que pareça, a demora interminável delas é necessária._

__

* * *

**Quinta-feira ... crise existencial**

* * *

Eu acordei quando a porta se abriu de mansinho. Estivera esperando Tiago por toda a madrugada. Embora sonolento, todos os meus sentidos estavam alertas.  
  
- Mamãe? - eu perguntei (certo, nem tão alertas assim... Eu provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo com minha amada mãezinha).  
  
Abri os olhos relutantemente enquanto Tiago se sentava na beirada da minha cama, fazendo um sinal de silêncio com as mãos. Quando ele percebeu que eu já estava totalmente desperto, pediu que o seguisse. E ele me levou até o salão comunal, onde um anjo ruivo dormia num sofá junto a lareira. Quem diria, vendo Lílian Evans dormindo, que ela era o diabo em pessoa?  
  
- O que a Lílian está fazendo aí? - eu perguntei curioso - O que aconteceu, Tiago?  
  
- Estávamos no Três Vassouras quando Dumbledore, Moody, McGonnagal e Kettleburn entraram. Por pouco eles não nos viram. Pelo que eu entendi, descobriram um atentado contra o vilarejo, então o Ministério evacuou a cidade e lacrou todas as construções.  
  
- Então, o encontro de vocês foi por água a baixo?  
  
- Passamos a tarde na Casa dos Gritos, que obviamente não foi lacrada, todo mundo tem medo de se aproximar. Eu pensava em voltarmos a pé quando a estrada estivesse livre, mas começou uma nevasca...  
  
Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.  
  
- E o que fizeram até agora?  
  
- Conversamos.  
  
- Conversaram? - bem, parece que eu não sou o único nessa história a ter problemas...  
  
Ele suspirou.  
  
- É, Sirius, conversando. Quando eu percebi que não poderíamos voltar por causa da nevasca, decidi voltar pela passagem do salgueiro lutador.  
  
- Você O QUÊ?!  
  
- Shhh... Vai acordar...  
  
- Que se dane, Tiago, você enlouqueceu? E se ela entrar no túnel quando o Remo...  
  
- Ela não vai entrar. Eu carreguei ela dormindo até aqui. Coloquei um feitiço numa barra de chocolate e dei pra ela. Qualquer coisa, eu digo que arrombei a Dedos de Mel e voltei pela mesma passagem pela qual fomos. Então, não se preocupe, ok?  
  
Eu me conformei um pouco depois disso e observei meu amigo, que agora estava voltado para Lílian. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele olhar em Tiago. Era uma mistura de preocupação, carinho e algo mais que eu não conseguia identificar.  
  
- Pontas?  
  
Ele voltou-se para mim com um meio sorriso.  
  
- Vamos subir. Acho que ela não gostaria que ficássemos olhando ela dormir.  
  
E desde quando Tiago Potter se preocupa com esse tipo de coisa? Muito bem, eu preciso dormir e botar as idéias no lugar. Quando amanhecer, eu coloco Tiago contra a parede. Mas de hoje não passa!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quando o sol bateu no meu rosto, abri os olhos devagar, logo levantando do sofá onde dormi. Me senti perdida por alguns instantes antes de reconhecer o salão comunal. Mas porque eu adormecera ali?  
  
As lembranças do dia anterior voltaram. Eu devo ter dormido e Tiago me trouxe de volta para o castelo. Como, era uma coisa que eu não queria pensar agora. Que tipo de pessoa dorme num encontro? Sinceramente, eu sou louca...  
  
Uma sensação quente inundou meu peito quando pensei na tarde que passáramos na Casa dos Gritos. Involuntariamente, sorri. E foi então que percebi o que estava acontecendo. O momento da revelação. Como eu pude demorar tanto tempo para reconhecer os sintomas? Desabei de volta no sofá sob o peso daquela descoberta.  
  
- Eu estou GOSTANDO de Tiago Potter.  
  
Proferi essas palavras como um condenado pronuncia sua sentença de morte. Como isso foi acontecer?! Eu não acredito! Potter finalmente tinha conseguido vencer seu grande desafio. Ele finalmente me tinha como todas as outras malditas garotas dessa escola... aos seus pés.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O dia se passou sem que eu tivesse chance de fazer Tiago confessar. O fato de Lílian aparentemente ter se trancado no dormitório feminino também me preocupava. Passamos o dia sob uma atmosfera de expectativa, mesmo que Aluado e Rabicho não entendessem o que estava acontecendo, já que Tiago simplesmente não dissera nada a eles.   
  
Como não havia muito mais o que fazer, decidimos colocar nosso segundo plano em prática. Ou melhor, o MEU segundo plano, já que ninguém mais tem idéias nessa joça. O plano "I", Invasão no paraíso. Nada muito difícil, era só usarmos as passagens secretas que conhecíamos e invadir o dormitório feminino. Entendam, não queríamos roubar a foto de Bellatrix, apenas pegá-la emprestada para o resto da vida.  
  
Infelizmente, em alguma curva do caminho, acabamos entrando no dormitório masculino da sonserina. E vocês não têm idéia de como é desgostante ver Snape se trocando. Argh, acho que vou ter pesadelos com isso o resto da minha vida. E nem pudemos aprontar, estávamos os três mais Rabicho em forma de rato sob a capa de invisibilidade, e qualquer movimento em falso acabaria nos revelando. E invadir as masmorras da sonserina ia custar mais do que pontos para a nossa casa... Só o que pudemos fazer foi dar meia volta e nos resignar a esperar a inspiração para mais alguma brilhante idéia...  
  
Finalmente, no jantar, Lílian apareceu no Salão Principal. Eu vi quando Tiago relanceou os olhos pra ela antes de começar a brincar com a comida em seu prato. Remo também notou.  
  
- Tiago, você não vai comer?  
  
- Não estou com fome.  
  
Ele está doente, só pode ser. Mas continuei calado, talvez daquela conversa saíssem as armas que eu precisava para fazer Tiago confessar.  
  
- Mas você não almoçou. - Remo estava realmente preocupado com o amigo.  
  
- Deixa ele, Aluado. - Pedro disse de boca cheia - Quanto menos somos, melhor passamos.  
  
Ah, as filosofias de vida do Rabicho... Tomara que tenha uma bela duma indigestão. Sinceramente... Mas quando Pedro deu uma significativa olhada para o lado onde Lílian estava sentada, eu percebi que ele já entendera o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Tiago, eu... - Remo começou, mas foi interrompido por um "discreto" arroto de Rabicho. A educação à mesa desse pessoal às vezes até me assusta.  
  
- Desculpe, estou fazendo a digestão. - Pedro disse rindo.  
  
- Digestão pra você é só arrotar? - Remo perguntou com uma cara de desgosto.  
  
Antes que Pedrinho pudesse responder, Tiago se levantou da mesa, sem olhar pra nenhum de nós. Olhei para o meu prato. Eu também quase nada comera. Mas podia fazer uma visita a cozinha mais tarde. Não podia perder a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com meu amigo. Levantei também. E logo Remo e Pedro me seguiram.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Passei o dia trancada no meu quarto, tendo pensamentos extremamente desconfortáveis, como "Será que eu sou tão horrível assim para ele não ter tentando nada?" (estou enlouquecendo, só pode ser, como é que eu consigo ficar brava por ele NÃO ter me agarrado?), "O que eu faço para chamar a atenção dele?" (não deve ser muito difícil, é só sair azarando o Snape por aí, e bagunçando minha cabeça e brincando com um pomo idiota e cantando todo par de calças que passar pela minha frente...), "Será que ele estava fingindo ser legal para se aproveitar de mim?" (nossa, que drama...), e, lógico, "Porque justo comigo?". Sério, se existem deuses acima de nós, eles devem estar se divertindo muito em terem colocado minha vida de ponta cabeça...  
  
Infelizmente, quando se aproximou a hora do jantar, eu não aguentava mais de fome, e minha resolução de passar o resto da minha vida trancada naquele dormitório foi por água abaixo. Porque a gente tem que comer? Sinceramente, isso é um atraso na vida dos seres humanos. Especialmente para mim, que ADORO comer (vejam bem que gostar de comer não significa repetir nove vezes o prato!)...  
  
Assim, eu desci para o salão principal na hora do jantar. E para onde é que meus olhos vão parar? Exatamente. Tiago Potter. Agora me respondam: O QUE EU FIZ PARA MERECER ISSO?! Nada! Eu sou uma garota quieta no meu canto, que guarda os domingos, honra pai e mãe, não tem outros deuses além do único, não rouba, não mata, não faz imagens, é fiel a todos, não mente e não deseja nada que pertença a outro alguém. Ou seja, eu cumpro os dez mandamentos, o que me faz apta a participar de qualquer religião. Então porque "eles" me castigam assim?  
  
Finalmente eu consegui desviar o olhar e me sentei no meio do pessoal da Lufa-lufa. E comecei a me servir tranqüilamente. Ou não tão tranqüilamente, visto que era Tiago quem agora me observava. Quando percebi isso, comecei a me perguntar no que ele estaria pensando. Ah, não, eu tenho que parar de me fazer tantas perguntas! Chega de perguntas! Eu preciso de respostas!  
  
Os outros marotos estavam falando alguma coisa, mas Tiago parecia muito concentrado em seu próprio prato. E agora, porque ele está agindo assim, tão distante (esqueçam o fato de que a distante aqui sou eu, certo? Isso não seria empecilho para Tiago Potter se ele quisesse ir atrás de mim)?  
  
E para minha total surpresa, ele se levantou intempestivamente da mesa e saiu. Os outros rapazes ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes e acabaram seguindo-o. Eu terminei de comer rapidamente (engolir seria um termo mais apropriado) e me forcei a caminhar até o salão comunal (a minha vontade era de correr e saber logo o que estava acontecendo). E quando entrei na Torre da Grifinória, pude ouvir os gritos que vinham do dormitório dos garotos. Infelizmente, não conseguia entender o que eles estavam discutindo.  
  
Então uma idéia me ocorreu, enquanto eu me instalava confortavelmente numa das poltronas. Amanhã eu teria uma conversa com o único dos marotos em quem eu podia confiar. Se eu precisava de respostas, teria que entender o que se passava na mente de um garoto. E para isso, eu teria que recorrer a Remo Lupin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Você ainda não entendeu, droga?! - eu gritei desesperado - Pontas, você está apaixonado, totalmente de quatro pela Lily!  
  
- Não estou. - ele respondeu tremendo de raiva.  
  
Finalmente minha paciência se esgotou.  
  
- Muito bem, ótimo! Então você não vai se importar que eu faça uma coisa que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Vou descer agora e agarrar a ruivinha!  
  
Eu me dirigi para a porta, mas antes que pudesse chegar até ela, fui interceptado por um belíssimo soco de direita vindo de Tiago. Depois dessa eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que a verdade dói. E eu sou prova viva disso.  
  
- Endoidou, cara? - eu levei a mão à boca, que estava sangrando. Se o soco tivesse pego um pouquinho mais para a esquerda, tinha quebrado um dente. E aí sim, Tiago "Pontas" Potter estaria encrencado.  
  
- Não se atreva a chegar perto dela, entendeu? - ele ofegou, dando a impressão de que acabara de correr uma maratona.  
  
- Então você admite?  
  
- Não há nada para admitir. - ele retrucou mal-humorado.  
  
- Tiago, você mudou. Quer queira, quer não, você não é o mesmo idiota de sempre. Você gosta da Lily e se não enxergar isso logo, vai perdê-la. Não para mim! - eu acrescentei rapidamente - Mas existem outros garotos nessa escola, e a Lílian é uma garota linda e descompromissada.  
  
Apenas silêncio como resposta. Agora eu posso partir a cara desse idiota? Como se para responder minha pergunta muda, Remo se levantou.  
  
- Pontas, gostar da Lily não vai fazer você deixar de ser um maroto. Não existe nenhuma regra sobre sermos todos eternos canalhas para sermos amigos. Não é como se você tivesse que escolher entre ela e nós.  
  
Tiago desabou na cama e meu queixo caiu. Então era isso? Aquele imbecil tinha medo que nós nos afastássemos se ele ficasse com a Lily? Mas é muito panaca mesmo! Se eu quero ser o padrinho do casamento (e já deixei bem claro isso pra ele), é lógico que eu não vou deixá-lo! (isso está soando meio piegas demais... Como se eu tivesse um caso com esse... Hum, é melhor não fazer brincadeiras com a forma animaga dele agora...).  
  
Mas o que realmente me deixou besta nessa história toda foi o Aluado. Sabe, se ele fosse trouxa, podia ser... como a Lílian disse mesmo?... Ah, sim, psicólogo! Ela citou essa palavra e Freud e complexo não sei das quantas depois que nos transformamos em garotas. Queria deixar claro que, se houvesse seqüelas, era culpa nossa. Bem a única seqüela dá pra ser escondida pelas calças de inverno. Já pensou o que diriam se vissem a perna lisinha de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black? Mais comprometedor do que a maldita foto...  
  
Bem, talvez tivesse mais seqüelas, eu pensei, me lembrando de que não conseguira arrastar a Stump para um armário de vassouras sem me lembrar da cara de Diggory e Gudgeon na semana passada. Absolutamente desgostante.  
  
- Mas, Aluado... - a voz de Tiago me fez sair dos meus pensamentos e voltar a realidade - O que você queria que eu pensasse? Faz sete anos que nos conhecemos e NUNCA nenhum de nós teve namorada fixa por mais de uma semana. E você precisava ver o que o Sirius disse da Stump pouco antes de eu sair com ela, ele falou um negócio de playgruond e...  
  
- Ei, não me meta nessa conversa, você não tem envergadura moral pra isso!  
  
- Esquece ele, Pontas. - Remo disse fazendo pouco caso de mim.  
  
- Ora, seu lobisomem besta!  
  
Um travesseiro voou na direção do Aluado, mas ele se abixou e Tiago recebeu todo o impacto no rosto. Dos fundos do dormitório, veio a inconfundível risada de Rabicho.  
  
- Ei, seu cachorro safado!  
  
Mais um travesseiro. Eu também consegui me desviar, de modo que o travesseiro voou direto... para Rabicho. Quando me levantei, no entanto, Remo já vinha pra cima de mim com outro travesseiro. Bem, para encurtar a história, dez minutos depois estávamos os quatro ofegantes, cada um segurando um travesseiro. Eu olhei para Tiago, que tinha os óculos tortos na cara, para Remo, vermelho, e para Pedro, com a cara e a roupa toda amassada. E, para variar, não consegui me segurar. Gargalhei histericamente.  
  
Os três se entreolharam, mas cabaram me seguindo. Bela cena, os caras mais populares de Hogwarts se divertindo como pirralhos primeiranistas idiotas, num dormitório extremamente bagunçado e cheio de penas. Onde o mundo vai parar?  
  
- Tudo bem, eu admito. - Tiago falou depois de alguns instantes - Admito pra vocês e para mim mesmo que estou de quatro, amarrado, enfeitiçado, maluco, enfim, totalmente apaixonado por aquela ruivinha.  
  
- Ê! FESTA! - eu comecei novamente a rir - Aleluia, ele admitiu!  
  
- E agora, o que pretende fazer? - Remo perguntou sério, embora ainda houvesse resquícios de riso nos olhos dele.  
  
- Bem, eu tenho que conquistar ela, não? Acho que a técnica de agarrar e atacar não vai dar frutos nesse caso. - ele respondeu sorridente - Mas antes, ainda temos que recuperar aquela foto.! Deixemos esse caso de "mulher difícil" para mais tarde.  
  
- Pontas, meu caro... - eu abracei ele pelos ombros como se há meia hora ele não tivesse me dado um soco - Não existe mulher difícil. Existe mulher mal cascateada.  
  
Remo revirou os olhos.  
  
- Almofadinhas e suas tiradas fantásticas... Você devia escrever um livro: "as melhores das piores frases que já foram ditas". - ele se calou subitamente e eu estava pronto para responder quando esse maluco soltou uma exclamação de prazer - ACHEI! Eu ACHEI!  
  
Eu e Tiago nos entreolhamos, enquanto Pedro observava Remo, assombrado.  
  
- Ok, Aluado, o que você achou? Seu cérebro? Ele ainda está funcionando?  
  
Remo olhou para mim como se eu o tivesse ofendido gravemente.  
  
- Eu descobri como recuperar a foto, seu cachorro tapado.  
  
Alguém já percebeu como nós nos amamos? Cachorro tapado, lobisomem safado, idiota pra lá, panaca pra cá...  
  
- Como? - Tiago perguntou se soltando de mim.  
  
Aluado virou-se para Pedrinho tendo um brilho alucinado nos olhos. Daqueles que um gênio tem quando faz a descoberta da sua vida... ou de um louco em tempo integral. Ainda estou tentando descobrir em que categoria o Remo se encaixa.  
  
- Vamos usar o plano "I" do Sirius. Só que com umas pequenas modificações.  
  
Eu quase senti pena do Rabicho._ Quase..._

* * *

Irmas Potter, obrigada pelos comentários, aqui temos mais capítulo e espero que continue lendo!

Xianya, eu também acho o Tiago muito fofo. E se prepare para mais confusões do Sirius (já dá pra ter uma idéia por esse capítulo, né?)

Letícia: espero te encontrar mais vezes por aqui. Obrigada pelos comentários!

Morguene: acho que sua pergunta já foi respondida, sua fic já está no ar. Realmente, o sistema demora um pouquinho para colocar capítulo no ar.

Ana Luthor: Perfeitos? Nem tanto. Mas continue comentando, ok?

Sara: Obrigada! E eles estão perdendo o jeito, mas não perderão jamis suas fãs!

Kagome: Aqui estou eu, continuando a escrever!

Dynha: Flávio está mandando você crescer (por causa das ameaças de morte). E quero a resposta da minha carta! E você será sempre bem-vinda!

Moça: eu estou vendo que vou ter que abrir mesmo uma clínica de viciados... É a terceira a dizer que eu vou ter que pagar a terapia... Beijão!

Juliana: Você está sempre por aqui, né? Muito obrigado pela presença constante!

Dre: rápido o suficiente pra você? Estou atualizando diariamente!

Deby: Outra que sempre está presente. MUITO OBRIGADA!

Ameria: É, realmente, eu não gosto muito de colocar o Sirius com o Remo, mas respeito quem goste. Espero que continue lendo a fic e comentando!

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.


	6. Sexta feira: devagar, quase parando

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Mesmo que digam o contrário, mulheres são seres frágeis e facilmente traumatizáveis. Vá com calma! Seja sempre gentil, ou ela vão ter uma péssima impressão de você._

* * *

**Sexta-feira ... devagar, quase parando**

* * *

Muito bem, Tiago admitiu o que sentia, mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele está fugindo da Lily. Sério, isso é o fim da picada! Um maroto se escondendo de uma garota? Novamente eu pergunto, aondo vamos parar? Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que desde ontem eles não tenham trocado uma única palavra. Afinal, depois de terem passado a tarde juntos na Casa dos Gritos, eles deveriam pelo menos estarem se tratando com alguma cordialidade, como amigos. Mas não, eles agem como se não se conhecessem!  
  
Hoje de manhã, quando descemos para o café, Lílian já estava na sala comunla, lendo (pra variar...). Eu tentei sair e deixar os pombinhos a sós, mas Tiago simplesmente passou na minha frente e saiu do salão sem sequer olhar pra ela! O que deu nele? Eu ia justamente perguntar isso para o Remo, alçado ao posto de "psicólogo" da turma, quando percebi que ele se sentara ao lado da ruiva e estava conversando com ela.  
  
Achei melhor deixar ele lá, provavelmente estava fazendo propaganda de Tiago. Nova tática, quem sabe? Assim, eu segui para o salão principal com Rabicho e lá nos reunimos a Pontas para conversar sobre nosso novo plano, o "R": Rato esperto. Precisamos acertar os detalhes, já que amanhã vamos colocar o plano em prática. Essa é nossa última chance, porque domingo o pessoal deve chegar... E eu tenho certeza que Bellatrix tem muitos planos para domingo...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Muito bem, Lily, o que você quer conversar?  
  
Eu devia estar extremamente vermelha a essa altura. Minhas orelhas ardiam, mas agora que eu começara, tinha que ir até o fim. Eu precisava saber o que se passava pela cabeça de um garoto como Tiago Potter e para isso, a melhor maneira era perguntar para um dos amigos dele. Mas para isso, eu teria que revelar meus sentimentos...  
  
- Eu preciso de ajuda... - eu sussurrei - Eu, eu, ...  
  
- Você? - ele sorriu, tentando me encorajar.  
  
- E-eu... Eu estou... Eu estou gos-gostando... - eu não acredito que estava gaguejando.  
  
- Você está gostando de alguém. - Remo mirou meus olhos com atenção - E eu arriscaria até um palpite sobre quem é esse alguém. Tiago?  
  
- Está tão óbvio assim? - eu perguntei sem me importar agora em esconder nada.  
  
- Não. Foi só um... chute. - ele sorriu novamente.  
  
- Certo. Então, eu estou gostando de Tiago. - eu falei com a voz tremida.  
  
- Bem, gosto não se discute. Lamenta-se. Mas podia ser pior... Você podia ter se apaixonado pelo Snape...  
  
A minha cara de desgosto fê-lo se calar. Alguém pode me imaginar apaixonada pelo Snape? Seria o fim do mundo. Não, seria pior que o fim do mundo. Eu não sei o que seria pior do que o fim do mundo, mas seria pior, com toda a certeza... Confuso? Bem, minha cabeça não anda trabalhando muito bem nos últimos tempos. E adivinha de quem é a culpa? Daquele safado, filho da mãe, aquela coisa fofa e... ME INTERNEM!!!!  
  
- Então, o que você quer conversar exatamente? - ele agora estava curioso.  
  
- Eu só... eu queria entender... Ai, meu pai, como eu posso falar disso com um garoto?  
  
Eu devia estar muito ridícula com meus olhos suplicantes virados para o teto como se houvesse alguém ali que pudesse me ajudar. Eu realmente devo estar enlouquecendo, isso não é absolutamente normal!  
  
- Eu sou seu amigo, Lily. Pode confiar em mim, eu vou tentar ajudar você. Mas como não sou adivinho, você tem que me dizer o que te preocupa. Sabe como é, se eu fosse bom nesse negócio de adivinhação, já tinha ganho a loteria... Ei, porque a professora de adivinhação nunca ganhou na loteria?   
  
- Acho que ela não tem visão suficiente para isso... - eu disse, com um meio sorriso. Bem, Remo tem razão, ele é meu amigo. E se eu não posso confiar nos amigos, em quem é que eu vou confiar?! - Ok... Como eu faço para conquistar o Tiago?  
  
Ele me olhou surpreso e eu imediatamente me arrependi do que perguntara.  
  
- Desculpe, eu acho que estou começando a parecer uma vadia...  
  
- Não, Lily! - ele respondeu energicamente - É claro que não! Você gosta dele, não é porque quer conquistá-lo que você seja uma vadia! A não ser que você queira sair com o Tiago, depois com o Sirius, depois comigo... Mas como eu tenho certeza que você não quer, infelizmente, diga-se de passagem... - ele piscou o olho e eu fiquei realmente vermelha - Olha, Lily, eu não sei como conquistar o Tiago porque eu nunca tentei fazer isso, sabe... Mas não acho que você tenha que mudar para conquistá-lo.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que ele possa gostar de você exatamente como você é?  
  
- Ele O QUÊ?! Remo, por acaso você está querendo dizer que...  
  
- Tiago gosta de você, Lily. E você não precisa fazer nenhum esforço para conquistá-lo, além de ser você mesma.  
  
- Tiago gosta de mim?  
  
Ok, eu agora encarnei o papagaio... Vamos para de repitir o que os outros falam! Eu abaixei a cabeça, olhando para o chão, tentando absorver aquela informação. Ele gosta de mim. Ele gosta de mim. ELE GOSTA DE MIM! Eu quase podia dançar. Quase, pois ainda havia algumas coisas que me incomodavam. E Remo pareceu perceber isso, pois levantou minha cabeça, segurando meu queixo gentilmente.  
  
- O que mais está te preocupando?  
  
- Sinceramente, Remo... É um negócio meio idiota...  
  
- Se fosse alguma coisa idota não estaria entristecendo você.  
  
- Tiago não é exatamente a minha imagem de príncipe encantado...  
  
Ele sorriu divertido.  
  
- E então, como você descreveria seu "príncipe encantado"?  
  
Meus olhos devem ter brilhado, como em todas as vezes em que eu falava sobre o assunto. Bem, o que posso fazer se sou uma tola romântica? Então comecei novamente a falar, num tom abobalhadamente sonhador. Típico de mim...  
  
- Ele seria um pouco mais alto do que eu, de forma que, quando ele me tirasse para dançar, eu pudesse repousar minha cabeça junto ao ombro dele. Nada muito magro como um palito, mas ele também não seria uma massa de músculos que só pensa em seus bíceps. Quando ele me abraçasse, teria que ser algo reconfortante, protetor. Olhos brilhantes, transbordantes de confiança. Cabelos curtos e finos que eu pudesse fazer deslizar pelos meus dedos, um sorriso contagiante... E, mais importante de tudo, alguém com quem eu pudesse rir, com quem eu pudesse falar sobre tudo, com quem eu não me importaria de passar horas presa no trânsito caótico dos trouxas, nem teria medo de me atirar num precipício tendo apenas uma vassoura para me segurar... Alguém extremamente carinhoso, mas não possessivo, que não precisasse passar todo o tempo agarrado em mim para provar que me ama... Alguém que tivesse personalidade, que fosse amigo, leal... Enfim, se eu fosse descrever tudo o que eu sonho, passaríamos o dia aqui.  
  
- Você sabia que acaba de descrever Tiago Potter? - Remo perguntou sorrindo.  
  
Eu suspirei, me levantando do sofá e caminhando até a janela.  
  
- Sim, eu sabia. Acho que sempre soube, embora não quisesse ver. Alguém pode me dar um tiro? Ou um Avada Kedavra?  
  
Ele riu. De novo.  
  
- Porque é tão difícil aceitar que gosta do Tiago?  
  
- Talvez por ter convivido com ele sete anos da minha vida e saber que ele é o maior galinha que já pôs os pés em Hogwarts... Exceto por Sirius, claro.  
  
- Ele não é assim tão mal...  
  
- Como posso ter certeza se estamos falando de uma cabeça movida a hormônios?  
  
- Lily, o Tiago mudou.  
  
Eu voltei a desabar no sofá.  
  
- Ele mudou, eu sei. Mas como posso saber se ele está fazendo isso para me conseguir e depois me abandonar como todas as outras garotas dessa escola? Como eu posso saber se eu sou apenas um desafio pra ele?  
  
- Ele está apaixonado por você, Lily. Pode ter começado como uma brincadeira, mas não é mais. Não existe uma regra sobre com tal garota é ficar, com fulana é sério. Depende muito da pessoa, do momento... Se Tiago quisesse apenas brincar com você, acho que ele teria se aproveitado da tarde que vocês passaram juntos, sozinhos. Mas ele não tentou nada.  
  
- É verdade. Eu sou uma completa idiota, não?  
  
Ele meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Não. É apenas uma garota apaixonada. - Remo olhou para o relógio - Caramba, já é hora do almoço! Vamos para o salão?  
  
Eu assenti, me levantando.  
  
- Obrigada, Remo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que vontade de gritar para o mundo que TIAGO POTTER é um idiota! Não, sério, ele É um idiota! Como ele pode fazer aquilo? Quer dizer, estávamos lá almoçando tranquilamente quando Lílian e Remo chegam juntos no salão principal, rindo. A ruiva se senta do aldo do meu amigo panaca e com o mais contagiante sorriso que eu já a vi dar, deseja a Tiago um bom dia. E o que ele faz? Resmunga alguma coisa em resposta, pede licença e sai da mesa!  
  
Ele RESMUNGOU alguma coisa. Resmungou, será que deu pra entender? Resmungou para Lílian Evans, a ruivinha por quem ele é totalmente apaixonado. Ela virou-se para mim e para Remo, sem entender, como se perguntando se tinha feito alguma coisa de errado. Mas ela não tinha feito NADA de errado.  
  
Daí eu vou atrás do miolo mole do Pontas. E quando pergunto porque ele agiu daquele jeito, adivinha o que ele me responde?   
  
- Pontas, você enlouqueceu? O que foi aquilo lá no salão?  
  
- Sirius, agora não.  
  
- Tiago, você vai ter que dizer o que está acontecendo! A Lily foi te dar bom dia e você faz aquela cara e sai daquele jeito e...  
  
- Droga, Sirius! Você já sabe que eu gosto dela. Mas eu quero que ela seja especial pra mim! Eu não vou simplesmente agrrá-la e levá-la para um armário, ou uma sala vazia ou o que quer que seja!  
  
- Mas ela só te deu bom dia...  
  
Alguém vá entender o que se passa na cabeça de um apaixonado...  
  
- Eu sei. Mas eu não consegui responder. Se eu não saísse de lá, até o fim do almoço, eu tinha estragado tudo. É preciso ir com calma!  
  
Rapaz, sei não... Eu tenho a impressão de que o Tiago vai estragar tudo fugindo dela desse jeito. Já é noite e eles só se encontraram nas refeições, e mesmo assim... Bem, vamos ver no que essa história vai dar...

* * *

Bem, primeiro de tudo, eu quero dedicar esse capítulo ao meu grande amigo, chato em tempo integral, pentelho nas horas vagas, cantor de chuveiro, bêbado de todo dia, FLÁVIO! Se não fosse por ele, não teríamos as sábias palavras que saem da boca de Remo. Vamos todos bater uma salva de palmas para o pássaro feliz. Flávio, antes que você conte, eu quero dizer a todos que eu estou de ressaca. Ontem fui ao Recife Antigo e tomei TODAS! (_Vou beber pra esquecer meus probrema... uh, bebe negão_) E essas não são palavras apenas minhas, mas também de Carol, que dormiu aqui em casa e passou até a madrugada conversando e cantando completamente bêbada... Certo, a parte de bêbadas é mentira, a gente só bebeu duas doses... de guaraná (eita, mentira...). Bem, eu bebi uma caipiroska e um coquetel de frutas alcóolico e Carol bebeu martini e um coquetel também. VOCÊ, Flávio, bebeu vodka com fanta, e três caipiroskas, além de roubar dos nossos copos. Coisa feia, heim? Gente, isso está parecendo lavação de roupa suja. A propósito, eu vou cozinhar Flávio num caldeirão de óleo fervente por ter telefonado para Thiago ontem de noite e falado aquelas coisas de "Odete". Bem, acho que isso é o suficiente, já tivemos muitas confissões de aborrecente por ontem e hoje (é, Carol e suas conversas sobre O beijo, agora qual, não me pergunte, segredos de alcova, ou de cachaceiro - palavras dela). Vamos às respostas dos comentários agora. 

**Aya:** Gostou deles na casa dos gritos? Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter tido nem um beijinho, é porque a idéia é os dois irem aos poucos (ou pelo menos, é o que o Tiago pensa...). E sim, minha tia Gilda é completamente doida, acho que por isso eu adoro ela... Espero que goste de Hades e comente por lá também!

**Irmas Potter:** Ei, Isabelle, eu vi seu comentário sobre a "maratona". Que bom que está gostando de Hades! E realmente, agora é que vai começar a dificuldade, porque o Tiago não sabe como dizer que gosta da Lily sem ela achar que ele quer agarrá-la e a Lily não sabe como dar em cima de Tiago...

**Dre:** Ok, Dre, estou continuando. Estou indo o mais rápido que posso. Por isso, não prestem atenção nas loucuras de Lulu!

**Dynha:** Realmente... eu concordo com você. Esquece Flávio, ele não merece sua preocupação. Embora esse capítulo só tenha saído por colaboração dele... E que bom que gostou da vista! Estou esperando sua resposta! A propósito, quando você vier, vamos tomar uma (umas dez, só como aperitivo, como diria Flávio...). Eu te hospedo na casa de praia de Flávio, junto com meu harém e os quinze cadetes...

**Morguene:** Eu lancei o desafio, mas ninguém quis aceitar... Então decidi eu mesma fazer. Fora que, se eu não fosse escrever, não voltaria a ter uma noite decente de sono...

**Madame Destany**: Eu já coloquei a primeira parte do casamento de Tiago e Lílian lá em Hades. Você já viu? Quanto a Marauder's week... Bem, modéstia a parte, o capítulo passado realmente ficou muito fofo, ai, ai... A propósito, você esqueceu de Papéis de carta? Eu quero capítulo novo!

**Ana Luthor:** Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. ó que assim vocês estão me deixando envergonhada...

**Babii Evans:** Eu li os dois primeiros capítulos da sua fic com Don Juan! Só uma perguntinha, os outros marotos vão aparecer? E realmente, as frases que essa trupe solta...

**Carol Black**: Sim, eu já li Caricatualmente pintado e me apaixonei pela fic. Que bom que está gostando! E não se preocupe, enquanto houver gente comentando como você, eu continuarei a escrever!

**Xianya:** e é exatamente isso que está contecendo. Ou mais ou menos, já que a lily não tem coragem de agarrar o Tiago... Piegas significa algo muito meloso... é, de certa forma, está relacionado com brega, sim. E o Rabicho vai sofrer. Nem se preocupe com isso...

**Loraine Hosted:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! A Lily e o Tiago começam a namorar no fim da fic (estou revelando meus mistérios, que situação...). E sim, a fic vai ser até domingo.

**Juliana:** Eu quase pirei pensando no que os marotos poderiam ter aprendido em sua semana como mulheres... E a Lily cheia de dúvidas é realmente hilária, não?

**Sarita:** E você está se preocupando com o tamanho dos comentários? Eu adoro esses reviews quilométricos! Obrigada pelos elogios, como sempre (estou realmente começando a ficar encabulada...).

**Ameria:** Não se preocupe, eu estarei esperando seus comentários ansiosamente. E que maravilha que estás gostando! E realmente, depois de assistir com meu irmão um desses jogos... eu não consegui mais perdere nenhum...

**Deby:** Pois é, o Tiago admitiu, a Lily admitiu, vamos ver agora no que vai dar essa confusão...

**Ana Malfoy Riddle:** Continuar? Não sei... Eu ainda tenho que escrever Hades e semana que vem terminam as minhas férias... Faculdade... Ai, ai... Mas não se preocupe, eu farei o possível para sempre estar escrevendo fics como essa!

Gente, essas foram as notas de autora mais malucas que já escrevi. Provavelmente porque ainda estou sob o efeito do sono e da cachaça. Aos menores de idade, eu não estou fazendo apologia da cachaça. Isso foi uma vez perdida na vida. E não acreditem se Flávio disser ao contrário (porque com certeza ele vai bolar uma defesa lá na parte de reviews...). Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Carol, minha querida maninha que estava nos States está mandando lembranças a todos. E mandando o Uirapuru voar (não entendam, isso são coisas da época de escola, estamos falando de dois grandes amigos meus que me acompanharam nos últimos anos). Flávio, caso esteja lendo isso na sexta feira de tarde, se quiser entrar em contato com suas amigas malucas, estamos na casa de Carol.

Cachaça para todos,

Silverghost.

P.S.: Isso é sério, eu NÃO estou fazendo apologia à beber (pra esquecer meus probrema, bebe negão...), isso tudo é apenas uma brincadeira de gente sem a mínima gota de juízo no cérebro de esponja encharcado de álcool. Tá bom, agora chega, eu vou ir tocar um pouco no meu violão. _Exagerado, jogado a teus pés, eu sou mesmo exagerado..._


	7. Sábado: rato ao molho pardo

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Seja educado em todos os sentidos. Elas não precisam saber que seus príncipes encantados são homens de carne e osso que arrotam, conversam besteira e outras coisas do tipo. Pelo menos, não até estarem amarradas._

__

* * *

**Sábado ... Rato ao molho pardo

* * *

** - Sirius! Sirius, espera!  
  
Correndo como um louco, quase aos tropeços, vinha Remo pelo corredor, segurando um pedaço de papel todo escrito. Sirius, Tiago e eu paramos e Remo entregou o papel a Sirius, antes de se sentar no chão, ofegante. Eu me aproximei lendo o bilhete por cima do ombro do Almofadinhas (quer dizer, não literalmente, já que Sirius é bem mais alto do que eu...). Era um ingresso.  
  
_ "Para aqueles que são fãs dos marotos, esse convite derrubará o mito. Para aqueles que não os suportam, essa será uma excelente oportunidade. Por cinco galeões, você poderá entrar numa inesquecível exibição de arte sobre Hogwarts, seus alunos e suas histórias. Domingo, às sete horas na última sala do corredor que leva às masmorras da Sonserina."_  
  
- Como você conseguiu isso? - juro que nunca tinha visto Sirius ficar tão pálido.  
  
- Eu dei a ele. - soou uma voz feminina atrás de nós.  
  
Foi a vez de todo o sangue fugir das faces de Tiago. É realmente interessante assistir as reações do Pontas à voz de Lílian Evans. A ruivinha se aproximou de nós sorridente, e acenou com a cabeça para todos, muito embora mantesse os olhos fixos em Tiago. Mas antes que alguma palavra pudesse ser dita entre o "casal do ano", Sirius estava diante de Lily, segurando-a pelos pulsos.  
  
- Como conseguiu isso?  
  
- Sua prima me mandou. Provavelmente, ela acredita que, como colaborei com o desafio, também gostaria de assistir o triunfo dela. E ela também me mandou um bilhete bem simpático que começava com "detestável sangue ruim", que, infelizmente, diga-se de passagem, queimou antes que eu pudesse lê-lo.  
  
Ela consegue ser bem sarcástica para alguém que sempre pensamos ser uma santa...  
  
- Mas você sabe exatamente o quê aquela louca está pretendendo? - Remo perguntou, levantando-se. Tiago apenas mirava a ruivinha, curioso. Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que, se ele pudesse, estaria bem longe dali...  
  
- Há outras fotos na exibição. - Lílian começou - Do castelo, dos alunos, de professores... Aparentemente, Bellatrix gosta muito de fotografia. E há uma seção exclusiva com fotos de vocês, que ela conseguiu com fãs suas, que acreditam piamente que ela quer fazer uma homenagem aos marotos... São umas completas desmioladas mesmo...  
  
Talvez seja impressão minha, mas eu ouvi uma pontada de ciúmes nessa frase?  
  
- E a minha foto, Lily? - Sirius perguntou num tom urgente.  
  
- A original deve estar guardada com ela, imagino. Mas Bellatrix fez um pôster enorme da foto. Eu vi. Ela estava arrumando a sala e eu consegui entrar e sair sem que ela percebesse.  
  
Tiago mordeu os lábios e Sirius soltou Lílian.  
  
- Temos que tirar a foto dela. - Remo observou, olhando significativamente pra mim - E de roubar o pôster também.  
  
Lílian sorriu.  
  
- Eu não sei o que vocês vão fazer para recuperar a original. Mas eu tenho uma idéia para aprontar com a exibição da Bellatrix. Conheço alguém que possui umas fotos muito interessantes... Com alguma sorte, as fãs de vocês vão querer linchar aquela lambisgóia.  
  
Me lembre de nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixar uma garota brava. Especialmente se ela tiver cara de santa. Essas são as piores, definitivamente... Não pude deixar de notar o leve sorriso de Tiago. Aquilo devia ser um sonho para ele. Ia aprontar com uma sonserina ao lado de sua amada ruivinha...  
  
- Certo, então. Consiga o que quer, Lílian, e nos encontre na nossa torre. - Remo começou - Eu, Tiago e Sirius vamos ajudá-la. Pedrinho, você já sabe o que fazer.  
  
Eu assenti, tentando não tremer. Porque tinha que sobrar pra mim? Lílian logo desapareceu no corredor e meus amigos seguiram para a torre. Eu entrei numa sala vazia e pouco depois um pequeno ratinho fuçava as brechas das paredes.  
  
Não precisava do mapa para saber por onde eu ia. Nessas ocasiões, eu sempre me deixava guiar pelo instinto. Embora meu instinto avisasse constantemente que não chegasse perto do ninho das cobras... Demorei duas horas penetrando nas passagens subterrâneas, nas brechas mais escuras e apertadas, até chegar ao meu destino. O dormitório de Bellatrix.  
  
Fucei por todo o quarto me deparando com todo tipo de coisas aparentemente inúteis. Bem, eu estava num quarto onde viviam mulheres, elas têm um certo dom de encher o ambiente de coisas inúteis. Passeei por cima de diários (se os outros marotos estivessem aqui, certamente teriam achado esse lugar "a arca do tesouro"), roupas íntimas (imaginem a cara delas se descobrissem que um rato caminhou por aqui?), bilhetes amassados com juras de amor eterno...  
  
E, finalmente, depois de me esgueirar me fechadura de uma gaveta, eu encontrei a foto. O vestido escorregava pelo corpo de Sirius, já transformado em homem, e ele contorcia o rosto em caretas furiosas como se estivesse xingando alguém. Mais atrás, tentanbdo se esconder, estava Remo.  
  
Com minhas pequenas patinhas, eu enrolei o papel, encaixando-o em seguida entre meus dentes afiados. Saí com dificuldade da gaveta e estava pronto para me enfiar de volta pelo buraco de onde tinha saído, quando uma coisa grande e peluda se interpôs em meu caminho.   
  
Ok. Que foi que esqueceu de dizer que tinha um GATO nesse maldito lugar?

* * *

Bem, pessoal, antes que me perguntem, o Rabicho aqui ainda não é comensal, mas mesmo assim, ele sofre um pouquinho. Deixei a cargo de vocês imaginar o que vai acontecer com ele... O próximo é o último capítulo. E agora, será que eles vão conseguir recuperar a foto? Ou os marotos vão pagar o maior mico da história de Hogwarts?

**Nina:** Eu também quero um Tiago Potter para mim. Infelizmente, não há como encomendar um... Obrigada, como sempre! E não se preocupe, quinta feira foi só um dia que eu esqueci o juízo em casa...

**Sf-chan:** Sem problemas, pode repetir, eu não me importo! Obrigada pela caipirinha...

**Isabelle:** Ela já está meio assanhadinha, não? Mas tudo bem...

**Flávio:** Eu não vou comentar sua defesa nem nada do tipo, porque já demos um baita show ontem no MSN... Obrigada pelos elogios, mas isso não significa que você vá sair vivo...

**Babi:** Imagino a sua cara depois da conversa de ontem... Você vai postar a sua fic aqui no ff? Espero que sim!

**Juliana:** A Lily não vai aparecer com a foto, mas ela vai aprontar legal... Pois é, agradeçam a Flávio o jeito do Remo. Eu me inspirei nele! (Flávio se você cobrar direitos autorais, eu processo você por calúnia e difamação!)

**Elektra**: Obrigada pela reverência. Eu também me curvo a esses leitores maravilhosos!

**Ana Luthor:** Próximo capítulo (o último), Tiago vai levar os sacolejos que merece. Beijinhos!

**Thaisinha:** Brigada! E aqui está capítulo novo!

**Dynha:** Está convidada! Vou levar você pra praia, pro Recife Antigo, enfim, para tudo que merece ser visto. Quanto ao seu vício, não se preocupe. Flávio, Vanessa e Carol vão ser psicólogos. Vou contratar eles para fazer uma clínica de dependentes da minha fic...

**Deby:** Aqui está o novo capítulo. Pois é, coitado do Tiago, só faltou entrar em crise de identidade... Quem sou eu? Onde estou?

**Xianya:** Você acertou. Isso vai ser uma empurração...

**Sabrina**: Bem, aqui o Rabicho sofre. Só que eu deixei o sofrimento a cargo da imaginação de vocês...

Até a próxima!

Silverghost


	8. Domingo: exibição de arte

O que os marotos aprenderam em sua semana como mulheres: _Acima de tudo, deixe claro para elas, sempre, que as ama. Esteja sempre disposto a concordar, mas seja firme em seus pontos de vista. Seja alegre, a melhor maneira de conquistar uma garota é fazendo-a rir com você._

__

* * *

**Domingo ... Exibição de arte**

* * *

Quando entrei no salão principal, logo localizei os marotos (convenhamos, não é difícil...) sentados solitariamente à mesa dos grifinórios. As mesas já tinham voltado ao lugar, era domingo, e de noite todos os alunos estariam de volta.  
  
Eu fiquei na entrada, observando os quatro por alguns instantes e, como se soubesse que eu estava lá, Tiago ergueu a cabeça (sério, nós somos almas gêmeas, nossas mentes parecem até estar conectadas... Como eu demorei tanto para perceber isso?!). Nossos olhares se encontraram e ele se levantou. Meu coração acelerou. Era a hora!  
  
Mas, quando ele passou por mim, apenas acenou com a cabeça de leve. E eu senti meu coração despencar para o estômago.   
  
- Tiago! - eu exclamei antes que pudesse me controlar.  
  
Ele parou, de costas para mim, e lentamente se virou, os olhos numa pergunta muda. E agora, o que eu faço? E se eu desse um beijo nele? NÃO! De onde esses pensamentos esdrúxulos estão vindo? Pense, pense, você o chamou, tem que dizer alguma coisa!  
  
- Ahn... Bom dia!  
  
Eu realmente não acredito na minha total falta de capacidade de pensar em algo mais interessante para dizer. Eu não estou gostando desses efeitos! Acho que vou me internar no St. Mungus, com "Pottercite"!  
  
Ele olhou para mim com curiosidade e murmurou um "Bom dia, Lily" e ficou me encarando como se esperasse mais alguma coisa. Ele não quer que EU tome uma iniciativa, não é? Porque do jeito que eu sou tímida, provavelmente essa história ainda vai longe...  
  
Bem, considerando que ele está diferente comigo desde o encontro na quarta, eu acho que ele não vai tomar atitude alguma. Ele parece estar... fugindo de mim. Mas Tiago Potter fugindo de Lílian Evans é algo, no mínimo, estranho. Pra não dizer que o mundo estava virando de ponta-cabeça!  
  
Finalmente ele voltou a caminhar e eu segui para a mesa, me sentindo uma completa idiota. E minha decepção devia estar bem estampada no meu rosto, pois assim que me sentei, Sirius, Pedro e Remo se viraram para mim.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? - Sirius perguntou curioso.  
  
Eu fiquei em silêncio, observando as várias ataduras no corpo de Pedro. Ele parecia ter sido todo arranhado. Mas estava satisfeito. Provavelmente tinham conseguido a foto ou estariam bem mal-humorado. Eu comecei a me servir de geléia.  
  
- Lily, foi o Tiago, não? - porque Remo tem que ser tão direto?  
  
Eu não precisei responder. Não com a minha involuntária careta a menção do nome daquele... certo, eu não consigo mais nem pensar numa ofensa para ele! Agora isso sim é o fim da picada!  
  
- Lily... - Remo começou de novo.  
  
- No fim, eu sempre tive razão. - não consegui controlar meus pensamentos - Ele finalmente conseguiu vencer seu desafio e agora está em busca de outro.  
  
- Lílian... - foi a vez de Sirius tentar falar.  
  
- Ele agiu exatamente como eu pensei que agiria. - nesse ponto eu já estava tão irritada que joquei meu guardanapo na mesa e me levantei, saindo do salão quase correndo.  
  
Aquilo só podia ser mais uma peça idiota deles - eu pensei comigo mesma, tentando segurar as lágrimas - o maldito Potter deve ter feito eu beber alguma poção do amor. Infelizmente, eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Eu estou apaixonada pelo "maldito" Potter. Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer um castigo tão grande?!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- O que foi aquilo? - Pedro perguntou para Remo curioso.  
  
- Aquele panaca está tentando fazer as coisas do jeito errado. - meu amigo lobisomem respondeu - Não é fugindo da Lily que ele vai conquistá-la. O que ele tem na cabeça?  
  
- Aluado, você pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? - eu perguntei para Remo.  
  
- Tiago está magoando Lílian. Sem perceber, mas está. Com essa idéia fixa de que tudo tem que ser perfeito pra ela, ele não percebeu que o mais importante já conseguiu.  
  
- Peraí, você está querendo dizer que... Não pode ser!  
  
- A Lily está apaixonada pelo Pontas. Mas ele está esperando o "momento certo" pra ficar com ela. Bem, na verdade, o que ele está é com medo de não dar certo e perdê-la. E é por esse excesso de cuidado que ele vai perdê-la. A não ser que...  
  
- A não ser que nós demos um empurrãozinho. - eu completei sorridente.  
  
- Mas ainda temos outras coisas com que nos preocupar. Passamos ontem a tarde esperando a "encomenda" da Lílian. - Remo observou - Mas ela não quis mostrar quando chegou e disse que faria tudo sozinha hoje. Mas e se alguma coisa der errado e ela não conseguir surrupiar o pôster?  
  
- Eu confio naquela ruivinha. - eu respondi - Além disso, já temos a original, não é?  
  
Bati amigavelmente nas costas de Rabicho e ele soltou um esgar de dor. Ontem, quando ele chegou, estava todo arranhado, mas tinha a foto. Aparentemente minha mada priminha tem um gato, que achou muito divertido brincar sadicamente com nosso pobre Rabicho. E como Pedro não podia se transformar no dormitório das sonserinas, teve que fazer um bocado de exercício até conseguir fugir pelas brechas das paredes...  
  
- Muito bem, então de tarde, depois de tudo pronto, eu converso com ela e você fala com o Tiago. - Remo concordou - Você tem que convencer ele a agir. Ou ela vai pensar que ele está brincando com ela.  
  
- Pensei que se ele agisse é que ela pensaria que o Pontas está brincando com ela. - Pedro se pronunciou - Mulheres são muito complicadas...  
  
- Você não tem idéia do quanto... - Remo suspirou.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Depois de encharcar meu travesseiro de lágrimas e impropérios contra Tiago, eu já me sentia bem mais leve. Então pude voltar meus pensamentos para coisas mais próximas... como arruinar os planos de Bellatrix Black.  
  
Tirei de debaixo da minha cama a caixinha que recebi na véspera. Um bilhete se desprendeu dela quando abri a tampa.  
  
"_Querida Lily:  
  
Eis o que me pediu, todas as fotos que tirei na minha época em Hogwarts. Espero que lhes sejão úteis. Até gostaria de estar aí para ver o que meu anjinho vai aprontar...  
  
Beijos,  
  
Berta Jorkins_."  
  
Berta se formou no ano passado, mas continuava sendo uma grande amiga. Embora trabalhasse no ministério, sua vocação sempre fora as fofocas... tanto que quando Rita Skeeter se formou, ela tomou conta do jornal da escola. Ela tinha fotos de todos os fatos relevantes de Hogwarts nos últimos quinze anos.  
  
Logo encontrei o que queria. Aquela foto fora tirada no fim do meu quinto ano. Era perfeita para o meu plano. Dessa forma eu estaria tendo a desforra de todas as vezes em que fui chamada de sangue-ruim por Snape e ainda acabaria com a farra de Bellatrix. Simplesmente perfeito.  
  
Outras fotos escorregaram para o chão e eu imediatamente me abaixei, começando a recolher a bagunça. Até chegar na última foto. À beira do lago, tendo uma cesta de piquenique ao lado, estavam quatro garotos. Virei a fotografia. Havia algo escrito, na letra de Berta.  
  
"_Marotos - 2º ano. Esses quatro ainda vão dar o que falar..."  
_  
Eu sorri levemente. Ela tinha toda a razão...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eu estava sozinho na sala comunal depois do almoço. Tiago tinha sumido e não tínhamos mais o mapa para encontrá-lo (o próprio Pontas o perdera no começo do ano, numa detenção). Pedro estava na enfermaria, tratando de seus arranhões e Remo tomava um de seus intermináveis banhos no nosso dormitório.  
  
Foi quando o cheiro do perfume de lavanda de Lílian invadiu o salão. Não que o perfume dela fosse forte, mas eu tenho um ótimo faro, sabe? Em todo caso, ela descia as escadas do dormitório dela com uma caixa e um pôster enrolado debaixo do braço. Ela não me percebeu e antes que ela saísse da torre, eu me levantei.  
  
- Onde vai, Lílian?  
  
- Salvar sua reputação. - ela respondeu com um meio sorriso A tristeza e a irritação de mais cedo pareciam ter passado.  
  
- Posso ir junto?  
  
Ela pareceu pensar na possibilidade por alguns instantes.  
  
- A capa de Ti-Potter está disponível?  
  
- Você vai voltar a chamá-lo de potter? - eu perguntei sem levar em conta que estava entrando em terreno perigoso - Lily, não fica assim, ele...  
  
- Sirius, eu não estou com vontade de discutir isso agora. Tem a capa?  
  
- Espera aí que eu vou buscar.  
  
Cinco minutos depois saíamos do salão comunal sob a capa de Tiago e eu não pude deixar de notar porque meu amigo era tão maluco pela ruivinha... Em todo caso, logo chegamos a sala que minha prima estava arrumando. Ela, Snape e Lestrange contavam moedas, separando-as em sacos.  
  
- Nunca imaginei que os marotos pudesse trazer tanto lucro. - Lestrange sorriu sarcasticamente - Podíamos usar parte do dinheiro para uma festinha...  
  
- Uma comemoração vem bem a calhar. - Bellatrix também sorriu - Vamos providenciar isso agora mesmo. Snape, acabe de arrumar a sala e depois lacre-a. Não queremos ninguém mexendo aqui antes da hora do show.  
  
Lílian olhou para mim e eu sussurrei um "vá em frente". Mesmo que eles lacrassem a porta, havia uma passagem para aquela sala que desembocava perto da cozinha. Minha prima logo desapareceu com o namorado. Uma hora e meia depois, o Seboso também deixou a sala. Lílian imeditamente saiu de debaixo da capa e eu pude observar o pôster que Bella fizera de mim. A minha imagem vestido de mulher piscou para mim, carrancuda. Eu cruzei os braços, observando Lílian descer o pôster e enrolá-lo. Enquanto isso, fui investigar as outras fotos. A maioria era de alunos saindo de salas de aula desatentos, vistas aéreas do castelo e muitas fotos dos marotos. Tudo muito inocente.  
  
- Sirius, me ajuda aqui. - Lílian me chamou, entregando o rolo que trouxera consigo - Desenrola isso e colocar lá em cima.  
  
Eu assenti e quase caí pra trás quando reconheci a imagem.  
  
- Como conseguiu isso?  
  
- Berta me mandou. Pregue o pôster enquantou eu tiro as outras fotos e coloco cópias dele. Com alguma sorte as "colaboradoras" da Bellatrix assam ela viva por perder todas as fotos de vocês. E todo mundo vai poder levar o Ranhoso de souvenir pra casa.  
  
Eu assenti e logo a imagem de Snape de cabeça pra baixo com as cuecas aparecendo e a boca cheia de espuma cor de rosa olhava para mim de todas as direções.  
  
- Lílian, você nunca pensou em se tornar uma marota honorária?  
  
Ela me deu um sorriso triste, sentando-se numa carteira vazia.   
  
- Acho que não sou muito bem-vinda.  
  
Na hora me toquei do que ela falava. Tiago. Eu me sentei de frente pra ela.  
  
- Lily, acho que ninguém ficaria mais feliz do que ele em tê-la conosco.   
  
- Ele tem uma maneira bem estranha de demonstrar isso.  
  
- O Tiago nos contou que vocês apenas conversaram na quarta. Se você não fosse especial pra ele, provavelmente Tiago teria agido como um canalha e te agarrado na primeira oportunidade.  
  
- Mas porque ele está fugindo de mim? - ela perguntou num fio de voz.  
  
- Ele está com medo do que sente. - a voz de Remo soou no fundo da sala. Nós nos viramos e vimos o Aluado saindo de uma passagem que se abrira na parede. Ele sorriu ao ver as fotos - Fizeram um excelente trabalho.  
  
- Acho melhor irmos. - Lílian nos cortou - Está ficando tarde.  
  
- O expresso já chegou. - Remo respondeu.  
  
Era muito óbvio que Lílian não queria conversar sobre aquilo agora. bem, era melhor respeitar a decisão dela. Mas Tiago ia ouvir poucas e boas quando aparecesse! Ah, se ia...  
  
Lílian juntou todas as fotos que despregara e logo sumimos pela passagem que Remo abrira. Como eu gostaria de ver a cara da minha priminha quando ela abrir a sala...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eu desci para o jantar sem ouvir a conversa animada das minhas colegas de quarto. Quem dera elas não tivessem voltado, dormitório era tão mais silencioso e pacífico sem elas...  
  
Sentei longe dos marotos. Era melhor me afastar deles enquanto podia. Eu não queria me envolver com aqueles quatro mais do que estava envolvida. Faltavam apenas cinco meses para o fim do ano e, depois que eu estivesse longe de Hogwarts, certamente seria mais fácil me livrar daqueles sentimentos por Tiago Potter.   
  
Infelizmente, para mim, essa não era a opinião dos garotos. Eles conversavam baixo entre si e olhavam constantemente na minha direção. Sério, eu não mereço isso! Acho que vou voltar para a torre e fazer meu dever de astronomia. Talvez mergulhar nos livros seja o melhor remédio para a minha doença...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Ela GOSTA de você, seu veado. - eu estava começando a perder as estribeiras, como sempre - Deixa de ser cego, droga! Já pensou em ir a um oculista verificar o grau dos seus óculos?  
  
- Eu não sou veado! Sou um cervo. Além disso...  
  
- Pontas, será que ainda não deu para perceber que se afastando desse jeito está magoando a Lílian? - Remo o interompeu.  
  
- Eu só estou dando espaçõ para ela se decidir e...  
  
- Ela já se decidiu, seu protótipo de homem! - eu exclamei em voz baixa. Parecia que estávamos mancomunados para não deixar Tiago terminar nenhuma de suas frases - Lílian finalmente deu o braço a torcer. Você só precisa tomar uma atitude agora ou ela vai voltar a odiá-lo.  
  
No outro extremo da mesa, a ruivinha que era nosso tópico de conversa, se levantou. Eu olhei para o relógio. Remo fez o mesmo. Sete horas.  
  
- Bellatrix está indo abrir sua exposição. O que acham de passear no corredor antes de Tiago ir falar com Lílian? - o lobinho sugeriu.  
  
- E desde quando vocês decidem quando eu vou falar com a Lily?  
  
- Se você não falar, eu vou chamá-la pra sair. - eu respondi - E isso não é um blefe, Tiago.  
  
- Ok, então vamos ver logo essa exposição. - Tiago respondeu espreguiçando-se - Quero ver qual foi a brilhante idéia da ruivinha, já que vocês não quiseram contar.  
  
Nós quatro nos levantamos e seguimos na direção das masmorras. Já podíamos ver a multidão que se avolumava diante da porta quando o grito de Bellatrix soou estridente.  
  
- Eu vou MATAR AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS!  
  
Nós nos entreolhamos sorrindo, enquanto os gritos dos alunos exigindo seu dinheiro de volta (que, por sinal, já tinha sido quase todo gasto...) ecoavam como música aos nossos ouvidos.  
  
- Parece que você conseguiu, Almofadinhas. - Rabicho riu.  
  
- Lógico que consegui. Eu nunca errei na vida. Ou melhor, só errei quando achei que tinha errado.  
  
- Eu tenho a leve impressão de que vocês estão esquecendo que os créditos dessa história são meus e da Lílian. - Remo observou.  
  
- Isso são apenas meros detalhes, meu caro Aluado. Meros detalhes...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
E lá estava eu, sozinha, sentada numa mesa perto da janela, distante da algazarra que os poucos alunos recém-chegados que permaneciam no salão comunal faziam (eu imagino que a maioria esteja na exibição de arte da Bellatrix...). As cartas de astronomia estavam abertas na minha frente, mas eu não tinha a mínima intenção de continuar a estudá-las.  
  
A vidraça embaçara-se com a minha respiração, enquanto eu mantinha o rosto encostado a ela, observando a lua quase cheia. Uma sombra se projetou sobre mim e, antes que eu me desse conta, Tiago estava sentado à minha frente.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei ríspida. Ele passara os últimos três dias me evitando. Agora era a minha vez.  
  
- Você está de parabéns pelo que fez lá nas masmorras. A prima do Sirius estava histérica. E a cara do Snape então...  
  
Eu afundei na cadeira. Agira exatamente como sempre os marotos faziam e eu condenava. Acho que Tiago não esperava por essa reação, pois me encarou profundamente e estendeu a mão para a minha, que estava sobre a mesa. Eu tentei tirá-la, mas ele foi muito mais rápido e mais forte do que eu. Relutantemente, minha mão foi parar nos lábios dele. E eu, para meu total desgosto, me desarmei por completo.  
  
- Lily, o que mais eu tenho que fazer para que você fique comigo? - ele perguntou, ainda me segurando pela mão - Eu tenho agido como um comleto idiota por causa de você. Até aceitar o estúpido desafio de me transformar numa garota, eu aceitei. O que mais você quer que eu faça?  
  
Eu me senti congelar. Ele... ele estava se declarando para mim? Antes, no entanto, que eu pudesse abrir a boca para responder, uma baixinha do sexto ano, Jones, se não me engano, aproximou-se timidamente.  
  
- Evans, o diretor quer vê-la.  
  
Finalmente Tiago soltou minha mão e eu me voltei para a garota, ainda anestesiada pela presença do maroto.  
  
- Como?  
  
- O diretor quer vê-la. - ela repetiu pacientemente.  
  
Eu me levantei relutante. O que Dumbledore poderia querer comigo? Sem olhar para Tiago, eu saí do salão comunal, seguindo a outra garota.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nós observamos a ruivinha sair acompanhada de uma monitora e nos aproximamos de Tiago.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - eu perguntei curioso.  
  
- O diretor chamou ela. - Tiago olhou a passagem decidido e virou-se para o nosso dormitório.  
  
- O que vai fazer? - foi Pedro quem perguntou dessa vez.  
  
- Pegar minha capa. De hoje ela não passa.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Não vou tirar pontos nem lhes dar uma detenção, embora o merecessem. Como sei que não adianta conversar com o sr. Potter, chamei apenas a senhorita aqui. Também fui jovem, Lílian, e sei como é estar apaixonado. - eu senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto um pesado silêncio caía no escritório. Dumbledore sorriu, enquanto seus olhos cintilavam sob os óculos de meia lua - Espero sinceramente que não voltem a ir para Hogsmeade escondido em tempos de tão grande perigo. E que a senhorita possa colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daquele _maroto_. Pode ir agora.   
  
Assenti e logo estava andando apressada pelo corredor escuro, tentando me distanciar do escritório do diretor o mais rápido possível. Eu ardia de vergonha e queria me esconder de todos o mais rápido possível. mas alguém parecia ter idéias muito diferentes das minhas.  
  
Eu fui violentamente puxada pelo braço para dentro de uma sala vazia e, ao mesmo tempo em que a capa escorregava do corpo dele, Tiago me imprensava contra a porta, os lábios nos meus antes que eu pudesse gritar.  
  
Toda a raiva que eu sentia evaporou, assim como a vergonha. Embora tivesse me assustado de início, Tiago agora me beijava gentilmente e eu não tinha muito mais o que fazer além de corresponder fervorosamente. Na verdade, qualquer outro comando mental estava nulo naquele momento.  
  
Finalmente ele se afastou e eu me apoiei nele, pois estava completamente tonta. Eu senti ele beijar meu pescoço até encontrar o lóbulo da orelha. Eu ri baixinho, já que tenho cócegas no pescoço. Ele imediatamente ergueu a cabeça, me encarando por trás dos óculos.  
  
- O que mais eu tenho de fazer, Lily? - ele perguntou num murmúrio, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura, nos aproximando ainda mais.  
  
Eu me lembrei de quando dormira na casa dos gritos, antes de ele me trazer para o castelo.  
  
- Você é perfeito, Tiago Potter. Perfeito para mim. - eu sorri - Por Merlin, acho que perdi o juízo...  
  
- Então acho que somos dois. - ele sorriu - Porque eu perdi o meu desde que coloquei os olhos em você.  
  
E ainda sorrindo, ele voltou a me beijar. 


	9. Citações marotas

**Citações marotas**

* * *

- Um, dois, três, testando... Aqui quem fala é Sirius Black, o maior garanhão de...  
  
- Você quer dizer o maior cachorrão...  
  
- Aluado, dá pra ficar quieto? A fita já está gravando.  
  
- Você pode desgravar depois. A Lily não explicou pra você?  
  
- Explicou, mas eu não prestei atenção. Afinal, você fez Estudo de Trouxas, o mínimo que pode fazer é saber mexer com o gravador.  
  
- Hum... certo. Mas, Sirius, porque você tá tão arrumado? E porque tanto perfume? Esse negócio só grava a voz, sabia?  
  
- Não enche. - pausa - Certo, acho que já testamos o suficiente. Tiago, Pontas, velho amigo, grande C-E-R-V-O, estamos gravando essa fita para registrarmos na história nossos melhores momentos juntos.  
  
- Sirius, acho que a Lily vai ficar com ciúmes se você falar isso.  
  
- Sem problemas, depois eu me acerto com ela. Seja como for, Pontas, amanhã é o seu casamento. Falando nisso, pode me dizer de quem foi a brilhante idéia de misturar uma cerimônia trouxa com bruxa? Eu fiquei parecendo um pingüim com aquele... como é o nome mesmo?  
  
- Smoking, Sirius. Será que não dá pra você encurtar esse discurso? Você não vai ler essas quinze páginas de prólogo, né? Pula logo para o principal.  
  
- Ok, ok... Tiago, lembra uma vez que o Remo disse que eu deveria escrever um livro com "as melhores das piores" ou coisa do tipo? Bem, eu aceitei a sugestão. Então vamos às...  
  
- ...CITA'ES MAROTAS. Fim de prólogo, Almofadinhas, começa logo com essa loucura!  
  
"_Vocês acabam de experimentar o que a tirania machista é capaz de fazer_." Lílian, pouco depois da transformação dos dois marotos em mulheres.  
  
"_Quanto mais queijo, mais buraco. Quanto mais buraco, menos queijo. Então, quanto mais queijo, menos queijo_." Pedro, com suas lógicas muito lógicas...  
  
"_Eu deveria saber usá-la, afinal, sou diplomado em tirá-la_." Sirius, tentando vestir uma blusa cheia de laços.  
  
"_Mesmo que não dê certo, vai funcionar."_ Sirius, sobre mais um de seus brilhantes planos...  
  
"_Eu sei que vocês dois são intragavelmente estudiosos, mas será que pelo menos nesse feriado podem prestar um pouco menos de atenção nos livros e um pouco mais em nós?"_ Sirius, para Lílian e Remo.  
  
"_Muito bem, agora que conseguiu nossa atenção, você vai fazer o quê? Que tal mostrar que é um cãozinho amestrado e devolver o que pegou?"_ Remo, em resposta.  
  
"_Se todos fossem iguais a mim, o mundo seria perfeito."_ Sirius Black.  
  
"_Lily, eu sei que o estudo é a luz da humanidade, mas, que tal economizar um pouquinho?_" Tiago Potter.  
  
"_Plano A: atração fatal. Ela provavelmente vai querer alguma coisa em troca daquela... coisa. Só o que temos de fazer é atraí-la para "conversações" e arrancar a foto dela. Muito smples na verdade_." Sirius Black.  
  
"_Minha inspiração sou eu."_ Sirius Black.  
  
"_Seria trágico, se não fosse cômico..."_ Remo, em resposta.  
  
"_Você fica tão bem cor de vinho..."_ Adriane Stump, durante encontro com Sirius.  
  
"_Não tentem me beber_." Sirius, em resposta.  
  
"_Não gosto de desperdiçar minhas brilhantes idéias com ninharias. Além disso, eu não tive capacidade de pensar em nada, AINDA, visto que estava muito ocupado em rir do seu relato sobre a tarde de ontem e o seu charme 'infalível'_". Remo Lupin.  
  
"_Eu esqueci do que estava rindo..."_ Lílian Evans, durante uma de suas hilariantes crises de riso.  
  
"_Nós temos um plano B?"_ Sirius Black, confuso.  
  
"_Não, é meu playground_." Sirius, respondendo à pergunta de Lílian 'é sua namorada?'  
  
_"Eu posso porque sou bonito."_ Resposta típica de Tiago quando questionado sobre suas diferentes formas de diversão, como por exemplo, azarar Snape.  
  
"_Minha única imperfeição é ser perfeito_." Tiago Potter.  
  
"_Quanto menos somos, melhor passamos."_ Pedro Pettigrew.  
  
"_Digestão para você é só arrotar?"_ Remo para Pedro.  
  
"_Ei, não me meta nessa conversa, você não tem envergadura moral para isso_." Sirius para Tiago.  
  
_"A defesa do C-E-R-V-O é a angústia do homem_." Sirius para Tiago.  
  
"_Não é gaia, é apenas um enfeite de cabeça."_ Tiago, em resposta.  
  
"_Não existe mulher difícil. Existe mulher mal cascateada."_ Sirius para Tiago.  
  
"_Bem, gosto não se discute. Lamenta-se. Mas podia ser pior... Você podia ter se apaixonado pelo Snape_." Remo para Lílian.  
  
"_O cara com fome vai ficar engolindo cuspe, é?_" Pedro, para os amigos, quando eles se recusaram a acompanhá-lo até a cozinha.  
  
"_Sabe como é, se eu fosse bom nesse negócio de adivinhação, eu já tinha ganho na loteria... Ei, porque a professora de adivinhação nunca ganhou na loteria?"_ Remo Lupin.  
  
"_Alguém pode me dar um tiro? Ou um Avada Kedavra?"_ Lílian, depois de admitir (finalmente) que gostava de Tiago.  
  
"_Como posso ter certeza se estamos falando de uma cabeça movida a hormônios?"_ Lílian, sobre Tiago.  
  
"_A pressa é inimiga da indagação. E da refeição e por aí vai_." Pedro, misturando ditados para argumentar sobre sua estadia prolongada à mesa.  
  
_"Sua prima me mandou. Provavelmente, ela acredita que, como colaborei com o desafio, também gostaria de assistir o triunfo dela. E ela também me mandou um bilhete bem simpático que começava com "detestável sangue ruim", que, infelizmente, diga-se de passagem, queimou antes que eu pudesse lê-lo."_ Lílian, sobre a exibição de arte de Bellatrix.  
  
"_Pensei que se ele agisse é que ela pensaria que o Pontas está brincando com ela. Mulheres são muito complicadas..."_ Pedro, sobre o casal de amigos, Lily e Tiago.  
  
"_Ela já se decidiu, seu protótipo de homem!"_ Sirius para o melhor amigo, Tiago (agora imaginem se eles não fossem amigos...)  
  
"_Eu nunca errei na vida. Ou melhor, só errei quando achei que tinha errado_." Sirius Black.  
  
"_Remo está parecendo uma lombriga eletrocutada_." Sirius para o amigo, após uma noite de lua cheia.  
  
"_A maior besteira é a besteira maior."_ Pedro Pettigrew em momento filosófico.  
  
"_Se você vai começar do começo, porque está abrindo na última página?"_ Tiago para a namorada, Lílian.  
  
"_Eu não sou mas, eu sou mais, demais_." Sirius Black.  
  
"_Tiago, a Lily está na porta_." Sirius, tentando acordar o amigo.  
  
"_Eu não caio mais nessa, Almofadinhas_." Tiago em resposta.  
  
"_É uma pena, porque eu realmente estou aqui dessa vez..."_ Lílian em resposta.  
  
"_Porque vocês estão olhando para mim?"_ Professor Binns, no meio da aula (para onde ele queria que olhássemos? Ele não estava dando aula? Deveria dar graças a Merlin por estarmos prestando atenção naquele dia...)  
  
"_Tiago Potter, já aqui, eu ainda não terminei essa conversa_!" Frase típica de Lílian em quase cinco anos de namoro.  
  
"_Lily, querida, você sabe que eu te amo..."_ Começo de frase típico de Tiago sempre que ele fez uma burrada.  
  
"_Você é um homem ou um prato de papa?"_ Remo para Pedro, tentando convencer o amigo a entrar no dormitório das sonserinas e resgatar uma certa foto...  
  
- Sabe, Almofadinhas, depois de ouvir essas frases que você vem colecionando a não sei quanto tempo, eu diria que estou impressionado com a sua modéstia. Sua e de Tiago.  
  
- Aluado, eu não sei quanto ao Pontas, mas eu não sou apenas um exemplo de modéstia. Eu sou A modéstia.  
  
- E eu sou um carneirinho levado...  
  
- O que disse?  
  
- Nada, nada não... Eu acho que é só, não? Temos que ir pegar nossas roupas.  
  
- Pois é... Bem, acho que é fim de gravação, não é?  
  
- Aperta o botão vermelho.  
  
- Ok. Tchau, pessoal!  
  
** -Tlic-** _fim de gravação_.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olá, pessoal. Olha eu aqui de volta, né? Mil e uma desculpas por não ter atualizado antes, mas eu estive ocupada nos últimos dias, a faculdade vai começar segunda, acabou-se a boa vida e, consequentemente, eu vou ter que atualizar mais devagar. Para quem está pensando em me matar, só o que posso dizer é que, se me matarem, não tem capítulo novo de Hades, nem histórias novas (ou acharam que iam se livrar de mim tão fácil?). Espero que tenham gostado desses dois últimos capítulos. Todas as citações que foram utilizadas aqui, foram ouvidas na vida real (ou melhor, quase todas...) por mim, na minha época de colégio. Como louca-mor da turma, eu tinha um caderno onde anotava todas as presepadas verbais dos meus amigos, professores e as minhas também, porque não? A idéia de "Marauder's week" veio justamente porque eu reencontrei esse caderno quando estava arrumando minhas estantes.   
  
Infelizmente, aqui estamos acabando essa história. Não haverá continuação de Marauder's week. Por hora eu vou me dedicar exclusivamente a Hades. Mas eu tenho alguns outros projetos, todos, é óbvio, envolvendo os marotos. Até lá, prefiro não falar muito no assunto, pois se eu não puder fazer, pelo menos não enganei vocês com falsas promessas. não gosto de começar nada que não possa terminar.  
  
Por hoje é só, amiguinhos (ops, acho que troquei o script...). Obrigada por todos os seus comentários, todos os seus elogios, pelas longas conversas no MSN, enfim... Por tudo. Dedico essa fic aos meus queridos amigos, Vanessa (que é autora de muitas das frases que caíram na boca do Sirius), Carol (que leu a fic, elogiou, e permitiu que eu usasse seu computador para escrever), Flávio (que recebeu ameaças de morte, teve que ouvir poucas e boas, mas colaborou demais com essa louca escritora) e a tantos outros mais que deram as caras por aqui.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.


	10. E a continuação

**

* * *

**

Depois de serem obrigados a sobreviver à condição feminina durante uma semana...

* * *

- Lily, o que está fazendo com essas sandálias? - Tiago perguntou, meio que sem querer saber a resposta.

- Eu disse que vocês teriam que aprender a andar com isso. E a dançar com isso também. E lembrem-se que a culpa é toda de vocês e de sua tirania machista.

Sinceramente, eu acho que a Lílian é uma daquelas feministas ferrenhas que adoram implicar conosco, o verdadeiro sexo frágil.

- Eu não vou usar isso. - Sirius olhou temeroso para a ruiva.

- Vai. Ou esqueceu que você aceitou o desafio?

- Mas se a gente vai com o Remo e o Pedro, podemos passar toda a noite sentados. - Tiago objetou.

- Não tem graça. - Lílian os olhou teimosamente - Vocês vão passar o baile inteiro sentados enquanto todo mundo se diverte? Não mesmo. Pelo menos dançar soltos vocês vão ter que dançar.

Bem, desafio é desafio e, já que aqueles dois nunca iam desistir, acabaram aceitando mais aquele sacrifício. Eles também não tinham muita opção, agora que haviam começado, teriam que ir até o fim.

_**- Essência Feminina -**_

****

* * *

**E passarem pelos momentos mais absurdamente hilariantes de suas vidas...**

* * *

- Então, isso é uma missão de resgate. Objetivo: foto comprometedora em poder da maligna Bellatrix Black. Agentes: os marotos, ou seja, nós. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu. - Remo ergueu a mão - Onde você busca inspiração para tanta loucura?

- Minha inspiração sou eu. - respondi com um sorriso confiante.

- Seria trágico, se não fosse cômico... - Remo novamente se pronunciou.

- O que quer dizer? - Pedrinho finalmente largou os doces. Milagres existem...

- Esquece. Não vale a pena explicar.

_**- Marauder's Week -**_

****

* * *

**Eles agora estão de volta!**

* * *

- Tiago, a Lily está na porta. - eu ouvi Sirius murmurar junto da minha cama.

Eu já tinha experiência suficiente com Almofadinhas para saber o que aquilo significava. A velha técnica de acordar o Pontas...

- Eu não caio mais nessa, Almofadinhas. - eu respondi, virando-me para o outro lado, sonolento.

- É uma pena, porque eu realmente estou aqui dessa vez. Mas, se você prefere dormir... - eu ouvi a voz da minha ruivinha e imediatamente me sentei na cama, encontrando-a encostada ao umbral da porta.

- Li-lily?

Ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto e eu percebi que ela já estava usando o vestido de baile.

- Sirius, você pode nos dar licença? - ela perguntou com a voz suave, como há tempos eu não a ouvia fazer.

Resmungando, Almofadinhas passou por ela.

- Essa pouca vergonha... Cadê um monitor quando a gente precisa deles? Não se pode mais ter privacidade por aqui... Vocês são muito egoístas, sabiam?

* * *

**Com mais romance...**

* * *

- Sabe, na verdade... - eu observei trazendo-a um pouco mais para perto - Eu tive medo de trazer um ramalhete porque podia ser maior que você...

A expressão de Lílian imediatamente mudou de puro enlevo para ódio mortal. Como é que as mulheres conseguem conviver com mudanças tão bruscas de humor? Nem eu, que passei uma semana como uma delas, consigo compreender isso!

- Tiago Potter, eu... - ela se levantou, irritada.

Eu sorri, segurando o pulso dela e trazendo-a para meu colo.

- Bem, eu não tenho culpa se você é baixinha...

Ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Estou começando a achar que estava redondamente enganada quando pensei que, namorando você, teria um pouco de paz...

**

* * *

**

**Mais ação...**

* * *

Um brilho amarelado atingiu Snape na altura da cintura e ele esbugalhou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente se mexer.

- Eu não estou sentindo minhas pernas! O que diabos você está fazendo, Potter!

Eu apenas sorri, misterioso.

- Engraçado, Ranhoso... Eu também não sinto suas pernas...

Ele rilhou os dentes.

- Quando eu sair daqui, eu mato você! - Snape vociferou.

- Ui! Tô tremendo de medo!

- TIAGO POTTER! – outra voz muito conhecida vociferou atrás de mim.

* * *

**Mais drama...**

* * *

Eu mordi os lábios de leve, virando-me novamente para Ted, que ainda se entretinha com o Menu.

- Ted?

- Oi? - ele se voltou para mim com um meio sorriso.

- Se a comida estiver envenenada, você volta depois da morte para pagar?

* * *

**Mais suspense...**

* * *

Meu coração batia desesperadamente. O que faltava acontecer agora? Não era suficiente eu ter colocado fogo no restaurante?

Não, não era o suficiente. Ainda faltava o golpe final. Senti uma mão pousar sobre o meu ombro. Comecei a suar frio, enquanto rezava para qualquer deus acima de mim que aquilo fosse rápido e indolor...

* * *

**E, principalmente...**

* * *

- Você não vai começar do começo?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- É óbvio que vou começar do começo, Tiago.

- Então, se você vai começar do começo, por que está abrindo na última página?

* * *

**Mais confusão!**

* * *

- Bem, loucura não é apenas um estado de espírito, Andie. Na verdade, ela é uma filosofia de vida.

Eu cruzei os braços.

- A sua filosofia de vida, não é verdade?

* * *

**Estrelando OS MAROTOS e...**

* * *

- Você está muito animado para o meu gosto... – Remo observou, cruzando os braços – O que andou aprontando?

- Porque eu contaria para você? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo.

- Talvez por sermos uma confraria de malfeitores e, portanto, merecemos alguma confiança da sua parte. Mesmo porque, se você não contar as imbecilidades que apronta, não podemos livrar o senhor das enrascadas em que costuma se meter com tanto entusiasmo.

- Eu? – Sirius respondeu, apontando para o próprio peito dramaticamente – Calma aí, Aluado, não estou aprontando nada! Além disso, eu não confio em ninguém mais do que em mim mesmo. Afinal, eu sou o melhor!

- Seus ataques de modéstia são tão consoladores, Almofadinhas... - Remo observou, meneando a cabeça.

* * *

**ANDRÔMEDA BLACK!**

* * *

- Eu vou abrir um negócio! - eu falei com meu tom mais morbidamente bem humorado - Funerária Já Era: a sua desgraça é o nosso lucro! Vou ganhar rios de galeões, especialmente depois que me associar aos melhores clubes de bailarinas comensais!

* * *

**Em**

**O GUIA DA COLEIRA  
****por A. Black**

**(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)**

* * *

_Em novembro..._


End file.
